The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief
by Threnody
Summary: Gambit shows up at the school, trouble in tow. Rogue finds herself confused with new feelings. Logan finds himself wanting to kill Remy. But what will happen when the trouble becomes too much for Remy? And will Rogue ever be the same?
1. Southern Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, Marvel does. No profit was made from this fic.  
  
A.N.: Set in the movie universe. Takes place a few months after the movie. Rogue's POV. It starts out kind of slow, but bear with it. It gets better. Sorry if the whole thing seems stiff. Dialogue is my strong suit, and there's not a lot of it in this chapter. **Additional note: When I first wrote this I had a major mental checkout moment and misspelled Rogue's name. It should all be fixed now. Sorry everyone!**  
  
The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch.1 By Threnody  
  
Rogue gasped as the sharp metal pierced her flesh. The pain filled her chest and blanked out rational thought. She stared down into his hate filled eyes and watched as they began to fill with shock and then horror. He retracted the claws and she gasped again as pain shot through her. She vaguely heard him call out for help, she tried to talk to him to say anything, but the words would not come. As she felt her life draining away she took the only option left to her. Silently begging him to forgive her, Rogue tentatively reached out and braced herself as she brushed her fingertips against his cheek. She felt his fear, and his pain. Flashes of memories filled her mind and she tightly shut her eyes against them. None of them made sense. She saw people, and machinery, she felt the pain that he did, and the hatred. So much pain. She let him go as she felt the last wound close and he fell to the ground. She could hear his voice in her head, and she fought against him, trying to hear herself. She saw the shapes of people she knew around her, some staring at her with fear. She felt anger against those who feared her for her "gift", and wondered if it was her anger. She needed to be alone, to run away. She mumbled all she could manage of an explanation and fled.  
  
Rogue awoke suddenly, squeezing her eyes shut at the vivid dream. She hated this. She had been dreaming about that night more often lately, each time it was more and more clear. In a way she desperately missed Logan and wanted him back. His strength amazed her and she felt there was much she could learn from him. But she was also terrified of the day he would return. He represented her two greatest fears: being close to someone, and being alone. He wasn't afraid to touch her, like so many of the students were. He had practically given his life to save her, he wasn't afraid of what she could do. But by touching her, he had been hurt. He had almost died, and then there would be no one that didn't fear her. She would be alone again. Part of her wanted to push him away, and to draw him closer.  
  
She grunted and pushed herself away from the desk where she'd fallen asleep. She walked over to the window and stared out into the afternoon sun. She'd fallen asleep in the middle of the day. Walking back to the desk she stared down and the trigonometry homework she'd been doing. No wonder she fell asleep. Rogue stretched and was contemplating getting back to work when her stomach growled. Without another thought she walked out of her room and made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
She played with the white streak in her hair and was about to round the corner into the kitchen when she heard her name. She stopped abruptly and listened to the voices in the kitchen. It was the Professor and Miss Grey. Why would they be talking about her?  
  
"What are you saying, Professor? That Rogue could become a whole different person?"  
  
The Professor sighed, and idly stirred his tea. "It's a possibility we must consider, Jean. If she stayed in contact with someone for long enough, she could absorb their entire personality, and that person would then co-exist with Rogue. Now, in ten years possibly Rogue would survive this and eventually recover. But at her current mental and physically developed state, I'm afraid that Rogue would not be strong enough to retain her identity. In essence, she would be lost forever and the other personality would become the dominant one. Rogue would be dead to us."  
  
Icy fear stabbed through Rogue's chest, and Jean's next words caused her heart to stop.  
  
"Is there anyway she could control her ability?"  
  
Rogue stopped breathing as she waited for the Professor's response.  
  
"No. I don't believe so."  
  
Rogue clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent the cry from escaping. But her hands could not prevent the anguish that she felt, and the two telepaths turned towards the sudden strong emotion. Rogue fled from the kitchen and ran back up to her room, slamming the door behind her. She flung herself onto her bed, curling up into a ball, try desperately to stop the sobs stuck in her chest. She couldn't stop the anger that she could now recognize as his. She was angry that this would happen to her. Angry at the world. She felt so helpless, and out of control. Deep inside, she had known that there would be no way to "cure" her, and that she would have to spend the rest of her life without human contact, but hope had always managed to work it's way into her mind. Now there was no hope. Nothing, she began to feel empty.  
  
She sat up in her bed and rubbed at her eyes, sighing. She tugged slightly at her gloves and stared at her hands resting in her lap. She felt all the emotions and the fear returning and wanted to run away. She needed a distraction. Jumping up from the bed she grabbed the sketchbook that was lying on the floor, a couple of pencils and ran out of the house. She ran for as long as she could before collapsing in a heaving pile. She rested for a moment, trying to catch her breath and fight back the tears that were threatening to spill again.  
  
When she'd regained control she looked up to see where she was. She'd run into a forest. Strange, she thought, it seems so quiet in here. She listened carefully but could detect no trace of any life. She breathed in the sweet air deeply and thought on that. No one else around. No one she could hurt, or steal memories from. A sense of serenity settled over her and she smiled slightly. Maybe this was the answer, to move away from all that caused her pain. Her smile grew and she quickly opened her sketchbook and began drawing the grass around her. The sense of peace grew as she made plans for her future alone and away from others. She wouldn't have to see the fear in their eyes, or hear it in their voices. She wouldn't have to be tortured by watching Jean and Scott hold hands, or hug or kiss. She wouldn't be constantly reminded of all that was denied to her.  
  
She frowned and looked down at her drawing. Something was wrong, it didn't quite look like the grass she'd been trying to draw. Her frowned deepened and she held the paper away slightly to try and figure out what was wrong. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized she hadn't been drawing grass, but hair. His hair. Logan. Her life of solitude had forgotten about him. She wouldn't be close to him. The one person whom she'd never sensed fear from. She knew him better than he thought. She remembered so vividly when she'd adopted his personality for a few days. She'd reveled in the feeling. He'd melded with her, become a part of her. She'd owned his strength and his courage for a short while, and she had loved the union. She felt that they had shared something deeper than any physical contact could provide, and then she would remind herself that it was one- sided. The day that he had left she had been so excited to see him, feeling that they'd shared something special, only to realized they'd shared nothing at all.  
  
She sighed sadly and continued the sketch of his strong face, oblivious to the world around her. Suddenly black shrouded figures appeared around her. She gasped and jumped up, surrounded she realized there wasn't any escape. Fear filled her, mixed with his animal instinct to attack. Trembling she silently asked why, if she had to be a freak in the first place, couldn't she be a freak with a power that would actually be useful. She thought of slightly draining one of them to shock them and then she could get away. But the Professor's words came back, the icy fear along with it. There was nothing she could do. She put on the bravest face she could manage and glared at the people who surrounded her, drawing what strength of his she had left.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
She was met by silence for a moment and then one of them stepped forward.  
  
"Where is the Thief?"  
  
Rogue glared at them. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
His hand moved so fast Rogue barely saw it. She felt air move swiftly across her cheek and felt a sharp pain across her face. She quickly raised her hand to face and pulled it away to find blood smeared on her glove. She looked behind her and saw a small knife stuck deeply in a tree. Her eyes widened and she turned back to her assailant. The expression on his face remained unchanged, one of cold ruthlessness.  
  
"Where is the Thief?"  
  
Before Rogue could think of an answer a small glowing object shot towards the man, connecting with his shoulder and exploding on impact. He screamed out and grabbed at his shoulder, clutching the burning mass of flesh that was left. Rogue's eyes widened with horror, but the sight was soon blocked as another body jumped in front of her. She dazedly looked up at the presence before her and was met with the back of a head. Brown hair, came the thought in the back of her mind, it's very nice, but unkempt. Like his, not curly though. She sighed inwardly when she realized it wasn't Logan that came to her rescue.  
  
"Why don' you ask me directly? It would be better than scaring this petite here, no?"  
  
He pressed a button on the small metal object in his hand and it suddenly grew into a staff. With an excited cry he leapt towards the attackers, swinging his staff wildly yet with a grace and finesse she couldn't fathom. She watched his dance with fascination, amazed at how swiftly he could move. He reached into his full-length coat and pulled out a playing card. Her mouth hung open as the card began to glow and he hurled it at one of the black figures. It exploded in a mixture of beautiful light and crimson blood. She stared at this stranger with a new feeling; he was a mutant, like her. Slowly the warriors began to retreat until there were only a couple remaining. His staff connected with the jaw of one of the men, knocking him unconscious and sending him flying towards Rogue. She didn't notice him in time and grunted as his body connected with hers. She was thrown to the ground, the black clothed figure landing on top of her, his face rolling dangerously close to her own. She frantically tried to push him away from her, but wasn't strong enough. She shut her eyes, preparing herself for the contact, and the flood of memories. But it never came. She gasped slightly as the weight was suddenly gone from her. She looked up to see her rescuer standing above her, throwing the body off to the side. She hurriedly sat up as he kneeled down next to her.  
  
"You alright chere?"  
  
She stared up at him speechlessly, still in shock from all that had happened. It was the first time she'd gotten a look at his face. He was beautiful. His black and red eyes where so intriguing and she felt lost slightly in the depth behind his eyes. His mouth curved into a cocky grin and she realized she was gawking at him. She blushed slightly and shut her jaw, shifting her eyes away from his.  
  
"Looks like they cut your pretty face, petite."  
  
His hand reached up to brush away the blood and she instinctively jerked away from his touch. He looked at her a little surprised, but misread the fear in her eyes.  
  
"It's alright, chere, I can control my power. I won' hurt you."  
  
Reached toward her again, but she jerked away again. She couldn't stop her fear or the pounding in her chest. She didn't want him to know that she was a freak, but if she didn't tell him, he would think that she was afraid of him because he was a mutant. She could see the slight annoyance in his eyes at her fear, and forced her mouth to work.  
  
"Ah.Ah'm not afraid of yer power."  
  
His eyes softened slightly as he looked at her. "Then what're you afraid of?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he realized what she was saying. And he looked down at her with a different expression in his dark eyes. He almost seemed to understand. Rogue silently snorted at that. No one could ever understand. The only one who came close was Logan. But he wasn't here.  
  
"Don't touch my skin. Please."  
  
He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. Extending his hand he said, "My name's Remy LeBeau. And what's yours, chere?"  
  
Rogue tentatively took his hand. "Rogue."  
  
He smiled slyly and raised her gloved hand to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. His eyes looked up at her shocked expression and he smiled again. "That's a beautiful name chere."  
  
Rogue sat there in stunned silence, her hand still clasped within his. She wasn't sure what to feel or say. She shook herself and stood quickly, distancing herself slightly from the man.  
  
She cleared her throat and looked at the few bodies still unconscious. "Who were those guys?"  
  
A muscle ticked slightly in Remy's jaw and he looked down and the black shrouded figure at his feet.  
  
"Rival guild." His answer was succinct and final, leaving no room for discussion. Rogue looked up at the mysterious man, sensing a dark past was attached with the cheerful smile he was now displaying.  
  
"Well, chere, I don' think it be safe for a young pretty petite like you to be walkin' alone in dees woods. Why don' you let the ol' Gambit here make sure you get home all right. Sounds like a good idea, no?"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile at his obvious flirting, and, to her dismay, her heart began to beat slightly faster at his attempts. She sighed inwardly, realizing she was setting herself up for pain. Once he realized what her "gift" was, he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her. Let alone want to flirt. But she didn't feel safe after the attack.  
  
She sighed slightly and nodded towards him. His smile widened and he bowed toward her, extending his hand.  
  
"Lead the way, chere."  
  
She clutched her sketchbook to her chest as the mysterious "Gambit" walked next to her. She wasn't sure why she trusted him, but something about him made her not fear him. Besides, she told herself, the mansion wasn't too far away, and the Professor would know if he was trustworthy or not. She walked silently, sensing that something important was happening, but she wasn't sure exactly what. She did feel fear towards Remy, but it wasn't a normal kind of fear. It was a fear of what he could do to her heart, and that was her greatest fear of all. Once again that day she felt the confusing wish that Logan would return as soon as possible. Something was happening, and she wanted him to be with her and hold her and protect her as he had promised.  
  
Oh please Logan, she wished silently to the sky, come back soon.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
AN: Well, what did you think? Should I continue with the story, or just work on one-shot fics? You the reader decide. 


	2. Logan's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Marvel does. No profit was made from this fic.  
  
A.N.: Alrighty, a HUGE apology for the misspelling of Rogue in the last chapter. I know how to spell it, but for some reason my mind checked out. It was about 1am when I was writing the fic, so that might be why I was such an idiot. I want to thank all those who reviewed the last one and politely pointed out the error, and managed to overlook it and comment on the fic itself. This chapter takes place a few days after the last one and is from Logan's POV, set in movie-verse. Enjoy.  
  
The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch. 2 By Threnody  
  
Logan drew in a deep breath placing the cigar back in his mouth. He looked out the window gazing on the full moon shedding its light over New York. It had been four months since he had left the mansion. He'd gone up north to where Xavier had told him the abandoned military buildings were, but he hadn't found much. Most of the buildings had been destroyed, the files and records along with them. He had managed to find a bit of information that could help him find out what happened to him, but he didn't have the resources to research what he'd found. A month later he had decided to return to the mansion. There he would have access to the school's computer and memory banks.  
  
His hand idly reached up and scratched at where the dog tags used to hang. He missed her. In all his fifteen years of life all that he could remember, he was alone. He had woken up alone and naked, lying in the snow with no clue as to who he was except the tags. He had managed to survive on his own that day and the fifteen following years. But when he'd met her, he'd found someone who needed him. Someone he could protect. He still wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to not leave her in the middle of the road. Perhaps he had just been tired of being alone. He had always been too compassionate.  
  
He stood up from the stool, throwing some money down on the counter and left the diner. He walked to where his bike was parked and took off down the deserted highway. The wind whipped at his face causing his eyes to water. He nearly flew down the lonely road, racing toward the only place he'd come to think of as home. As much as he hated to admit it, part of him was looking forward to seeing them all again. Even that idiot Scott. He had missed how easy it was to insult that one-eyed freak. Plus, he grinned slightly, he needed to remind Jean that if she ever realized what a joke Scott was, he would be more than happy to do the man's job that the kid couldn't.  
  
But there was something else pushing him home so fast. Something he couldn't explain with his senses, but a feeling in his gut that he was needed. Somehow he knew it was connected to Rogue, and that for some reason she needed him. He suspected that Xavier was behind this feeling, but he didn't care. If Rogue needed him, he was more than willing to come back. He'd promised to protect her, and he always kept his word.  
  
A little over an hour later he pulled up to the gates of the mansion. He punched in the code that Xavier had given him before he left and the gates slowly opened. He sped through as soon as there was enough room to enter. As he raced towards the garage area he noticed thing seemed slightly different. He came to a stop in front of another bike. His eyes narrowed into slits as he inspected it. At first he thought that Scott had just gotten another bike, but the smell was wrong. He leaned down and sniffed at the seat. The smell was faded but he could tell it wasn't Scott's. It was someone he didn't recognize. He frowned and continued into the house.  
  
As he neared the kitchen he stopped as he heard someone in it. He walked closer slowly and soon smelled Rogue's light scent. He was about to walk in and greet her when he heard some one else enter the kitchen. He immediately recognized the scent from the bike. He stopped, waiting to find out who this new person was.  
  
"What are you doin' up so late, chere?"  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed. A man. He sniffed at the air again, memorizing the man's scent. He felt a growl build in his throat as he smelled the hormones the man was emitting. He was attracted to Rogue. Logan immediately felt a dislike toward the man.  
  
"Ah just couldn't sleep, that's all Remy." Rogue answered placing a kettle on the stove.  
  
"Any particular reason why, petite?"  
  
"N-no. No reason really." Logan could almost see the blush creeping across her cheeks. He heard the man chuckling slightly and felt the anger growing in his stomach.  
  
"Maybe all you need is someone to tuck you in an' kiss you goodnight, no?"  
  
Rogue's voice was small and timid when she answered. "Remy, please, you know Ah can't--"  
  
"Hush, chere. Gambit don' mind. It will be alright petite. Trust me."  
  
Logan wasted no time stomping into the kitchen and making his presence known. He got a look at the stranger for the first time, and his dislike for him grew. He was clad in nothing but flannel pajama pants, one hand resting on Rogue's shoulder, leaning down towards her. The expression on Rogue's face was one of terror, excitement, and desire all mixed into one. She looked once again like the frightened young girl he had first met. When she saw him relief and joy flooded her face and she cried out his name, running toward him. She buried her face into his leather jacket and he turned his attention toward the other man standing in the room. He glared at him with all the anger he felt, silently warning him to stay away from Rogue. A normal man would've coward away from the intensity of the glare, but Gambit met it and returned one of defiance. Logan felt his anger increasing and was ready to produce his claws when Rogue looked up at him and began talking.  
  
"Ah'm glad you're home Logan. Ah missed you." She pulled away from him and reached toward the neck of her nightgown. She pulled out the dog tags he'd left and lifted it off around her head. "Do you want these back now?"  
  
He smiled slightly and reached for the tags. He understood what returning these meant for Rogue and figured he might as well stay for a while. With this Cajun around he figured Rogue needed as much protection from him as she needed some one to talk to. Rogue had never really opened up with the other X-men as she had with him. Jean had told him that Rogue had a crush on him, maybe that was why she trusted him. Of course it could also be that she knew him better than he might even know himself. He still wondered how much she had been able to see when she absorbed his memories.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of them for me darlin'." He stated gruffly, smiling down at her. "Why don't you head on up to bed. It's late and we can talk more in the morning."  
  
She nodded, smiling brightly and left, forgetting all about the Cajun. Logan stood in a wary silence with the stranger, each glaring suspiciously at the other. Before Gambit could react, Logan had grabbed him by his arm and swung him roughly against the kitchen wall. He raised his other fist and extended his claws, touching the tips of the metal against Gambit's neck. Gambit's eyes widened and he decided it would be better to cooperate than to try and fight against the burly man.  
  
"You must be Wolverine. Rogue's told me all about you."  
  
Logan only growled and stared into the other man's red eyes. "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me? You'll do nothing but cause her pain, and that's the last thing she needs. I know what you're after and you just steer clear, Cajun swamp rat, or I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
"But, mon ami," said Gambit, grinning slightly. "You can't control matters of the heart."  
  
Logan growled again and pressed his claws tighter against the man's neck, causing a few drops of blood to appear. Gambit's eyes became slits and he glared at Logan. His hand groped around the counter until it came in contact with a coffee mug. He instantly filled it with a kinetic charge and was about to bash it down upon Logan's shoulder when it flew from his hand and hovered about a foot from them. The two men looked to the direction of the doorway where Professor Xavier and Jean were staring at them, looking displeased.  
  
"Scott will be quite upset," Jean said as she exploded the mug within a telekinetic bubble. "That was one of his favorite mugs."  
  
Logan merely grunted and stepped away from the Cajun. They continued to glare at each other until Xavier cleared his throat to draw their attention.  
  
"Logan, it's good to have you home. Why don't we go into my office and we can talk. Remy, you go on back to bed."  
  
Gambit stared at Logan a moment longer before turning to leave. Before he could move Logan's hand snaked out and grabbed his arm. Logan pulled him in nose to nose and growled.  
  
"I'll be watching you, swamp rat."  
  
Gambit yanked his arm out of Logan's grip and glowered at him. He then stomped out of the kitchen. Jean followed him after murmuring a greeting to Logan. His eyes stayed on her as she walked out of the room. It was good to see her again; he had missed the way her deep auburn hair wafted around her face.  
  
"Well Logan," said Xavier, "Shall we retire to my office?"  
  
Logan nodded and followed the man into his office. He sat in a chair in front of the desk as Xavier took his place behind it. Logan looked around the room, noticing that not much had changed since the first day he had "accidentally" wandered into the office. He supposed that he had changed quite a bit, but the mansion had remained the same. Except for a new addition.  
  
"Who the hell is that punk kid?" Logan growled.  
  
Xavier chuckled at Logan's display of fatherly protection. "His name is Remy LeBeau. He appeared on the property about a week ago, claiming that he was coming to enroll in the academy. He saved Rogue from what she described as 'a bunch of ninjas'. They were looking for a thief whom Remy later explained was himself. He said that the attackers were a rival guild, though he would say no more than that. So far, he has been an excellent student, working hard and applying himself to the material.  
  
"His gift is the fill small objects with kinetic energy, which then causes them to explode on impact. He seems to be in control of his gift already, he even has a refined technique of charging playing cards and throwing them at the enemy. This leads me to believe that he has already had training in regards to his powers, however he claims he has not. We do not know much about his past other than he was raised in New Orleans. Like you he seems to have many secrets hidden in past."  
  
Logan clenched his jaw and stared out the window. Secrets had never done him any good, and they caused him to like this kid even less. He understood why this guy was after Rogue, and he hated him for it. Rogue was something unattainable. She was unwillingly innocent, and could make any man feel powerful. But there was something more about this Cajun that Logan didn't trust. He seemed familiar somehow and he inspired a great anger and distrust in Logan that he couldn't understand.  
  
"Well Logan," said Xavier, snapping him out of his thoughts, "We kept your room unoccupied. You know the way. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm anxious to hear what you found. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Logan stood and made his way up to his old room. An odd sense of peace filled him as he entered the familiar room. Somehow he had always felt like he belonged here. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed the emotion or not. For so long he'd been on his own and that was what he had come to trust. The feeling of belonging to a family was new to him something he couldn't quite trust. He wasn't sure if he would ever learn to trust he other X- men.  
  
He sighed and lay down in his bed, trying to move his thoughts elsewhere. Life had been so much more simply before he'd run into Rogue. There had been no one depending on him or trusting him. He'd been free to come and go as he pleased. It would be easy to return to that life, he mused, except for Jean and Rogue. Somehow he didn't think he could ever leave them. He growled in frustration and punched the pillow. Getting up, we walked over to the window, staring up into the bright moon. Life had been simpler, but much lonelier.  
  
The next morning Logan got up early and went down to the gym on the campus. A few students were there, but for the most part it was empty. He needed time to think and felt the need to exercise his body. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation with the Cajun. Killing him was the first thing that came to mind, but he soon dismissed the idea. He felt things were going to be more difficult than he wanted them to be. The kid was too stubborn to just give up with the warning he'd received last night. In fact, from the look of things, he'd pursue Rogue just to spite him if nothing else. And Rogue would be just as difficult to deal with. It was obvious she had some sort of attraction for the boy and if he tried to interfere, she might take offense. He scowled and toweled some sweat off his brow. He hated dealing with things like this. Everything was so damned complicated with people. He found himself wishing he could just rip the Cajun's throat out and be done with it.  
  
"Good morning Logan."  
  
He stopped and turned toward the Jean's voice. He had been thinking harder than he realized. He hadn't even noticed her arrival. He frowned again realizing how vulnerable he had left himself. This whole thing was making him soft.  
  
"Don't look so happy to see me. I might get a big ego." Jean joked lightly, feeling his frustration. "What's got you thinking so hard?"  
  
Logan sighed and sat down on a bench. Jean sat down next to him, patiently waiting for an answer. He let all that he was feeling wander through his mind again, contemplating on which words would best describe the source of his frustration.  
  
"Rogue and that idiot."  
  
Jean chuckled softly. "I knew it would bother you, I just didn't realize how much. You worried about her?"  
  
Logan nodded and Jean watched him for a moment. She could feel his anger and love for the girl. She also knew that like every man he didn't have a clue how to go about dealing with something like this. She smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Just talk to her Logan. Just say what you feel, she knows that you care about her and want to protect her. But you have to realize that she may reject what you have to say, but at least you'll have said it. I know you'd probably rather just kill Remy, but talking to Rogue is a better solution."  
  
He just sat there for a moment, staring into space. He considered Jean's words, and figured she was right. He did need to talk to Rogue. Unfortunately talking wasn't one of his talents. He sighed again in frustration and pushed himself away from the bench, muttering about a shower.  
  
He let the cold water wash over him as he made plans for how to approach Rogue. This wasn't going to be easy for him. He turned off the water and reached for a towel. He picked up his watch from the pile of clothing and looked at the time. It was 9 o'clock. She would probably be up by now, and it was Saturday so she didn't have classes. He finished getting dressed and set out to look for Rogue. He ran into some students whom he recognized as friends of Rogue and asked if they knew where she was. One of them said she went out to the field to sketch. He thanked them and quickly walked out to the field. Halfway into the field he picked up her scent and followed it until he found where she was lying face down in the long grass with a sketchbook in front of her.  
  
"Hey Rogue. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She sat up quickly and smiled at him. "Of course not Logan. Have a seat."  
  
They sat in silence a moment. He played with a blade of grass, trying to figure out how to bring the subject up. He didn't want to make her angry enough to walk off, but he had a feeling that it would end that way.  
  
"Ah'm really glad you're back, Logan," he looked up as she spoke, seeing the relief and honesty in her eyes. "Ah really did miss you."  
  
He smiled at her slightly, reminded once again why he was so worried for the attention-starved girl. She'd secluded herself so much from the people around her because of her fear of accidentally touching them. For some reason she felt safe around him, and he wanted to do what her could to protect her.  
  
"I'm glad I came back too, Rogue. There's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He sighed and rubbed his face. Well, here goes. "It's about that-about Remy."  
  
He heard her slight intake of breath and felt her stiffen next to him. He continued before she could say anything. "I don't what you feel about him Rogue, but this guy is dangerous. There's something about him that I don't trust and I don't think you should get too close to him."  
  
"He saved my life Logan."  
  
"I know he did darlin'. But he was also the reason your life was in danger. Those guys weren't chasin' after him for no reason. He's dangerous, and I've seen the way he looks at you. You can't trust him. He's only gonna end up hurting you Rogue."  
  
She sat in silence, glaring angrily at the grass. He watched emotions play over her face. He could see her anger, embarrassment, and pain. He cursed himself as tears welled up in her eyes. He was mad at her for being so fragile, and mad at himself for feeling that way. He knew this wasn't going to be easy when he got into it, but still hated dealing with it. Once again he found himself wishing he could just kill that idiot kid.  
  
Rogue stood up slowly, avoiding his eyes. In a low voice she said, "Ah can take care of myself Logan."  
  
His anger flared up at her pride and he jumped to his feet, towering over her. "No, you can't. I said I'd protect you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. That idiot kid is gonna do nothin' but hurt you, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine."  
  
Rogue's emotions built up inside her, mingling together until there was nothing she could do but give a frustrated cry and hit Logan across the arm with her sketchbook. She then turned and fled, running off in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Rogue!" He called out after her. "Marie!!"  
  
But she didn't stop. He considered following her, but realized that in her current state, she wouldn't be too happy to see him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. That hadn't gone quite the way he had wanted it to. Slowly he began to make his way back to the mansion. He didn't understand that girl. He had figured she would be upset, but couldn't understand what she'd gotten so mad about. He growled and thoughts of killing the swamp rat filled his mind. He needed a drink. Dealing with people was just too much to handle without a good, stiff drink. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the forest. He hoped Rogue would calm down soon. He felt a strange sensation that he should follow her and make sure she was all right. But he pushed it aside, not wanting to make her more angry. He fingered the tags resting on his chest and hoped she would be ok.  
  
* * *  
  
A.N.: Sorry the 2nd chapter took so long. It was longer than I had planned on it being. Just a few quick notes. Cyclops fans, don't flame me. This ch. was Logan's pov and the comments on Scott were his and do not necessarily reflect the views of the author. I'll try to write chapter 3 soon, but I've got a lot to do, so I don't know how soon it'll be up. I will write it though. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last one. 


	3. A player's Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men. If I did, the second movie would be out already. And no, I made no money off of this.  
  
A.N.: Ok, so yeah, I've got a bit of explaining to do. And apologies. I'M SO SORRY! I really didn't mean for the third chapter to take this long to write...but things just kind of got in the way. Things like life. And I want to apologize for that. I promised you all that I would write the third chapter, and I didn't really follow through. Sorry everyone, I forgot to take time out to have some fun. I really should be in bed, cause it's after midnight, and I've got an 8:30 class and a 6 hour shift after that, and I haven't really slept much recently, and this'll take a couple hours to write...but who cares! What better time to write a fic than when suffering from sleep dep? Though I'll have to try harder to remember the spelling of Rogue's name. :P Sorry again about that. Ok, now that the AN is much longer than it should be, I'm gonna say a couple quick words about the fic. Originally I had intended this to be the last chapter of the fic as told from Gambit's perspective (isn't it nice how the chapters fit the title :) That's always fun.) But I've got a lot of ideas running through my brain and I'm not sure if I can fit them all into one chapter or entirely from Gambits pov...oh well, we'll see. Now, onto the fic.  
The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch. 3  
  
By Threnody  
Remy glared slightly at the card that landed outside the ceramic cookie jar. He hated it when he missed. That meant his mind was wandering and he wasn't focusing on his surrounding. His attention was being drawn away from the task at hand by that young girl. Rogue. Her very name was the epitome of the mystery and fascination that he held for her. He couldn't explain it. There was something about that girl that just begged him to protect and care for. He hadn't figured it out yet. It wasn't anything she did directly, just this way she had of looking at him.  
  
He grinned slightly and continued to throw cards into the cookie jar. 'Course, the fact that she was quite easy on the eyes made things a bit easier. His grin widened as he envisioned her willowy tresses wafting about her shoulders as the white streak framed her face. Yes sir, she was quite the nice little chere to look at.  
  
Remy looked up as the kitchen door swung violently open and Logan stormed through the doorway. At first he seemed not to notice the Cajun. Not that Remy minded, he hadn't quite got things worked out to his liking with Logan. Case in point, he wasn't dead. The younger man frowned slightly realizing that probably wouldn't make the girl happy. Seein' as how she had some strange attraction to the old man. That made Remy frown even more. Something was gonna have to be done about him. He just hadn't figured out what...yet.  
  
When Logan reached the fridge he yanked the door open and searched the contents. "Not one damn, bloody beer in this whole place." Remy heard him mutter. He snickered slightly, enjoying the older man's bad mood. Logan's head shot up and his eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of the Cajun.  
  
He slammed the door shut and strode up to face Remy. Remy stood his ground, defying Logan with his eyes. The two stood nose-to-nose for a moment as Logan glared into his dark, red eyes. He quietly inhaled and smirked at the boy.  
  
"You smell, swamp rat."  
  
It wasn't so much what he said but the way he said it that reached under Remy's skin and disrupted a certain peace and calm that Remy had reached with himself. It wasn't so much of an accusation as it was that he was stating a simple fact. He knew of Logan's enhanced senses and was angry with the older man for finding something to hold against him.  
  
"At least I got a past, old timer."  
  
And with that he clenched his hand into a fist and swung it towards Logan's jaw. He was relying on his wits and physical strength to get him through the fight alive, and Rogue's infatuation with him to win the fight afterwards. He smirked slightly as he watched Logan duck away from the punch and bring his fist towards Remy's ribs. The Cajun got out of the way as fast as he could, but the blow still grazed his side, sending him hurtling back toward the kitchen counter.  
  
Pain exploded in Remy's side as he connected with the marble, but his eyes fell upon the stray card that he had thrown earlier. He grinned maliciously and picked it up, charging it with kinetic energy as he did and hurtling it toward Logan. There was a soft metallic sound and the card seemed to explode in midair. Remy raised his hand above his eyes and waited for the light to fade. It was enough time however for Logan to dash to the young and impetuous man, grab him by the collar and roughly shove him against the wall. Three of the deadly claws were held at his throat, slicing through the layers of skin and drawing a trickle of blood.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't I slit this scrawny throat of yours you sleazy, back alley swamp trash. I know what you're after Cajun." Logan spit the words out from deep within his throat. "If you so much as look at her wrong, I'll cut you up so bad they'll be piecing you back together from now 'til doomsday. You got that?"  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes and slowly raised a hand to Logan's claws. With one finger he reached up and lightly touched one of the long, shards of metal. Just as he began to send a charge through the claw his mind blanked and the only thought that he was capable of was to stop. His hand dropped listlessly to his side and he stood there, watching Logan do similarly.  
  
Xavier's chair slowly moved into the kitchen. He glared at both the men and sighed slightly, shaking his head and massaging his forehead.  
  
"You gentlemen are going to have to stop this. Killing each other is not going to solve the situation, no matter how much you'd both like it to. You're going to have to resolve this rationally and like the civilized men that you are supposed to be. Now, however, will not be the time for that. Logan, I have some things I need to discuss with you. If you would accompany me to my office please?"  
  
Remy exhaled as he felt control of his thoughts and movement return. He was slightly shaken at what had just happened. The others had talked about how Xavier was a powerful telepath, but he had never imagined exactly what he could do. Remy wasn't sure how he felt about it. It one regard he was impressed by the old man's power, but he also realized that Xavier would be a more than formidable foe if ever they were ever at odds.  
  
Logan glared at Remy as he stalked out of the kitchen. The young man shrugged his shoulders slightly, adjusting his collared shirt. Every minute he liked that man less and less. He looked around the kitchen in discontent. In a fit of anger he stormed out of the kitchen and wondered off into the field. After a moment he began to run. The feelings of pent-up anger and resentment built up and he felt the need to run.  
  
He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was feeling. Without thinking about it he would change direction and speed. Going wherever he felt. After a few minutes he collapsed in the long grass and breathed heavily.  
  
"Dis is exactly what I tried to get away from." He muttered lowly.  
  
It was true that he felt something for the chere, he tried to tell him self that he enjoyed the feeling of innocent and naïve trust she had in him, but there was something more to it than that. He sighed angrily and cursed himself for getting her involved. Things were bad enough as it was. What had possessed him to stay another week? He had told himself when he left that he wasn't gonna hold on to anybody...not anymore.  
  
He sighed wistfully and thought of the young southern girl again. He reminded him so much of her. He growled low in his throat and punched the ground angrily. No, he wasn't going to think about that. He would protect Rogue. To spite Logan, if for nothing else. He wouldn't let it happen again...not again.  
  
The wind shifted slightly and he caught a slight sound on the moving air. Footsteps. Many footsteps. His hand slipped inside of his pocket and he withdrew the small metal object. He kept it concealed within his palm and waited for his attackers to make their presence known.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. One by one the darkly clad figures made their way out of the nearby grove of trees, encircling the Cajun. Remy stood up and assumed a casual but alert stance. He was watching each of them closely through half closed eyes. They were the same that he had faced a week a go. And three weeks ago. And many times before that. They kept following him no matter where he went, and they never gave up. No matter how battered they were. He wished he could just finish them off once and for all, but he knew they were just hired thugs. Killing them wouldn't stop the source of the problem. And he would just have more blood on his hands. He sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. He had actually thought that joining the X-men might help. That going to this school for the gifted would provide a safe haven. He should have known that no place he could go would ever be safe.  
  
"Greeting Gambit." His voice was deep and gravelly. It grated on Remy's nerves and caused him to frown.  
  
"What do you want?" He made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well, I must admit I'm impressed, swamp rat." The man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Remy. "I've never had a target pose this much of a nuisance before. You're quite skilled. Of course, the fact that you're a mutant freak helps you case a bit."  
  
It took everything Remy had to display the rage he was feeling at the moment. He returned the man's glare. "So what makes you think you'll ever be able to stop me, mon ami? Might as well give up, no?"  
  
The scared man threw back his head and laughed. "Now that's a good one Cajun. Under normal circumstances I might actually be inclined to consider that option. However, you screwed up."  
  
Gambit's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" his voice was low and dangerous.  
  
The man snapped his fingers and from behind one of the trees another dark figure emerged, holding onto a bound and gagged Rogue. Remy's eyes widened at the sight of her and he instinctively twitched in her direction. Everything in him was screaming to go save her, but he controlled himself and remained still.  
  
The man holding Rogue came to a stop next to the leader of the little group. He smiled slightly and produced a knife from somewhere about his person. He grinned evilly and traced the edge of the knife down Rogue's cheek. Her eyes widened in fear and disgust, causing the man to laugh even more.  
  
"She's very beautiful, don't you think Gambit? It would be terrible if something awful were to happen to the pretty young face, don't you agree?'  
  
A primal growl escaped Remy's lips. "You bastard, if you so much as hurt one inch o' her, I'll make sure you never live ta regret it."  
  
The dark man barked out laughter. "Is that a promise Gambit? Well, I won't have much to worry about then. We all know how good you are at keeping promises."  
  
Remy couldn't hold it in any longer and in a fit of rage he lunged at the man. He could see the triumphant smile on the man's face, and the terrified look in Rogue's eyes, but he couldn't help it. The man had pushed him too far. Pushed him right where he wanted Remy to be.  
  
Remy didn't even notice the man that crashed into his side, or the one that hit him from behind. His staff was quickly extended, but the damage had already been done. He was off balance and wounded slightly. He managed to hold them off for a bit, throwing a few cards here and there, but he didn't fight his best. The man holding Rogue kept moving closer and closer to Remy, causing him to restrict the use of his power. He didn't want to risk injuring Rogue.  
  
The fight waged until both sides where exhausted, Remy used the rest of his strength to concentrate on standing and the leader of the group merely smirked at him.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this swamp rat. We'll hold onto the girl for a while longer. I'm sure a man of your skill will have no trouble finding us. Take your time, the girl will enjoy our company compared to the likes of you." He laughed again and ran back into the forest, the other men following him.  
  
Remy attempted to run after them but he was too week and collapsed to the ground. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and regaining some strength. How could he have been so stupid? He punched the ground again and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. From there he raised himself to his feet. He stared in the direction Rogue had disappeared. Part of him scolded him self for letting the girl into his heart, even if ever so slightly. He should have known she only would've created a weakness in him. On the other hand he was ashamed that he hadn't been able to protect her.  
  
He sighed heavily and slowly made his way back to the school. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to need help with this. He had been raised proud, but not stupid. He was going to save her, that much he knew. The details weren't important to him right now. He was going to do it. And then he would leave. He had been here too long anyway. He'd already put her in too much danger. He wouldn't do it again, or to any of the others. Except for Logan. He grimaced at the thought of asking him for help. But there was no other way. It was his fault she was in trouble, and he was going to set it right.  
  
He sighed heavily again, wishing he could stop this endless chase.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, the third chapter wasn't all that great. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to accurately write Gambit. I will write one final ch. and it'll be a mix of all the POVs. I'll spend more time on the next ch. than I did with this one. I just wanted to get this one posted so that y'all knew I'm still alive and that I plan to finish the story. Sorry again that it took so long...my bed calls to me...I must heed it...zzzzz C&C appreciated. 


	4. Falling Into Darkness

A.N: This fic is now an AU. *sighs contentedly* Not that I mind. The movie was fantabulous. And I love it. Except that shirt Logan was wearing in the last scene!! What the hell was that thing?!?! Anyway, I'm going to continue along the same vein as I have been, not letting X2 affect the story. I had planned on posting this chapter before the movie, but then I lost one of the pages and discouragement got the better of me. One thing I apparently have not made clear and took for granted: I am a Gambit/Rogue fan. Big time. Always have been, always will be. As cute as Bobby is, he's not staying, and there was quite a bit of evidence in the movie pointing towards him not having the balls to stick it out in a relationship with Rogue. And I have it on good suspicion that Remy will be in the next movie. All will be right with the world. I was a comic fan before a movie fan...if you couldn't tell. ^.^ On to the story! 

Disclaimer: Logan would have been without clothing a lot more than he was if I owned these fine films and characters. 

The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief ch. 4   
By Threnody 

Rogue's heart beat wildly as she watched the men around her. So far they'd left her relatively alone. Other than handcuffing her to the wall. From what she could tell they'd taken her to an old warehouse. She had been in a trunk of a car for the duration of the ride and had no idea where they were. Anger flared inside her, despite her fear. Once again she found herself at the mercy of the "bad guys" as she waited for a rescue. And she knew there'd be one. Last time they'd fought off Magneto and his group to save her. And she was just as useless now as she was then. She shut her eyes tightly and leaned against her wrists. She couldn't let them get hurt. Not because of her again. Logan had almost died last time. 

Logan. Her mind returned to the last time they'd talked. Their fight. She moaned quietly. Would he even try to save her? She immediately thought of Remy, and how he had fought to get to her. Logan had said he was trouble, but Rogue knew it wasn't his fault. Would he tell the other X-Men what happened? That she'd been useless in a fight once again. 

She tugged on her bonds in frustration. What was the point of it all? If she couldn't even use her powers to fight without fear of going insane then what was the point? She couldn't fight, she couldn't help, couldn't do anything. 

Her internal struggle attracted the attention of one of her captors. He sauntered over, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Rogue's blood ran like ice through her. Before they had all been wearing gloves, but once they'd gotten back here they seemed to relax and had removed the gloves. Apparently they were not expecting an attack anytime soon. She hoped they were wrong. 

"Now what is it, little girl," he knelt, smile widening as she recoiled from him, "that could have Gambit so interested in you? You're not much to look at. And he's had prettier bitches than you." 

Rogue frowned and was glad the duct tape was still over her mouth or she might've said something she'd regret. 

"Ah, so at least you've got a little spirit. That'll make it more fun when you break." 

Rogue's eyes widened and the man laughed, reaching for her face with a bare hand. She panicked and desperately tried to move away, but chained to the wall there wasn't far to go. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch his life being drained away, but he never reached her. The man grunted as he was kicked roughly to the side. Rogue watched in surprise as he slid a good deal further than he should have. A hand slammed into the wall next to her face, splintering the wood and drawing her attention in front of her. 

A woman with startling green eyes had leaned down, with her face inches from Rogue's, her blonde hair hung in ringlets and brushed Rogue's cheeks. She seemed to be studying Rogue, measuring her up. Rogue tried her best to keep the fear out of her eyes. The woman didn't say anything for a moment then stood up, staring down at Rogue. The man who she had just kicked stood and glared at her with a look Rogue more than recognized. The woman was a mutant. 

"Y'know," her voice was deep and powerful with an accent similar to Remy's, "I could almost pity you. You've got that wide-eyed innocent look goin' for ya, so that's probably why he chose you to be his patsy." 

Rogue frowned at her. She didn't know what the woman was talking about, nor was she inclined to believe whatever she might say. There weren't many factors leaning toward trusting anyone of her captors. But why would she pity Rogue? Why would they need her at all? Seeming to sense her desire to talk the woman leaned down and Rogue winced as she ripped the tape off her mouth. 

"Well, you got somethin' to say, girlie? Or where you just gonna sit there, lookin' stupid?" 

Rogue frowned again and wiggled her lips slightly, readjusting to the lack of restraint. "Whatever it is, you're not gonna get away with it." Her voice held more confidence than she felt. "My friends'll come after me." _And they're not as helpless as I am..._

"Oh will they now?" The woman grinned cruelly and kneeled in front of her. "And how will your friends know to find you, if they don't know you're missing? You honestly think that boy will tell them about you? And screw up his chances at a safe haven? You're more gullible than I thought, girl." 

Rogue frowned at the woman, obviously confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't Remy tell them about me?" 

"Maybe you haven't gotten it yet girlie, but your Remy ain't who he plays himself up to be." The woman smirked at her naiveté. "Let me guess how things went. He shows up, charms the pants offa ya, literally, and suddenly he's got himself a nice little group o' people to protect him. Lucky him." 

And immediate defense rose to her lips, but faltered as doubt crept in. She hadn't known Remy long. Nor did she know anything about his past. She had trusted Logan, though, and that had been the best thing to happen to her. Rogue raised her eyes defiantly to meet the woman's. "You're wrong. Remy isn't like that. The only reason he needed help was because of you, anyway." 

The green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Let me tell you a little story," her voice was nothing but a hiss. "'Bout a girl named Bella Donna. She fell fast and she fell hard over your little Remy. And he gave her every promise she ever wanted, and she gave him everything he asked for. He just used her to get inside our guild. To get what he needed. And the final big job came, and he wasn't there to make good on his word. Poor little Bella Donna was killed 'cause of that scum. And you sit there defending him, after all that he's done. After what he did to my sister." 

The woman stood and turned away, tears shining in her eyes. Rogue's mind was reeling. Part of her couldn't accept what the woman had just said, the other reminded her she didn't know Remy at all. But it all clicked in her head. Why else would he be interested in her? He was using her to get the X-Men to help him with his fight. She bit her lip, blinking back the stinging in her eyes. She should have known better than to think he could have been attracted to her. Logan had said he was trouble, and he had been right. Her hope had gotten her in trouble again. She tried not to believe it, but couldn't help it. No one would ever be able to love her. No one could love what they couldn't touch. 

"But you don't need to worry about that, girlie." The woman turned back, her eyes cold once again. "After today you won't have to deal with him ever again." 

"Why did you take me? Why didn't you just kill him back there? Why are you after him?" She needed to know. The two picture of the man she knew as Remy were causing so much conflict inside her. What could he have done that would have caused so much trouble? 

The woman kneeled again, frowning. "He's a Thief. He took something from out guild that he should not have. You ask too many questions." 

She slapped the duct tape back over her mouth, leaving Rogue with more questions that ever. 

* * *

Logan ignored the burning sensation in his clenched jaw. He focused carefully on the IV drip, watching each drop of the clear liquid slide down. It was the only way he could keep himself from killing the little bastard. 

They had gathered in sickbay after finding the Cajun. Jean was treating him for "several bruises and laceration." Not nearly as many as Logan would have liked after the kid had told them what happened. He had known this kid was trouble and no one had listened to him. Now Rogue was missing. He wanted blood. It was largely the presence of the Professor and Jean that kept him from drawing said blood. 

"Remy." Professor Xavier's voice was soft but forceful. "I understand your desire to keep your past a secret. And I'm not going to ask you to divulge everything. But one of my students is in danger and I need to know why and what we're facing." 

He watched the boy struggle with himself and could not prevent the low growl. If the kid didn't answer soon he was going to force it out of him. Jean shot him a warning glance but he didn't care. Every second they sat there Rogue was in greater danger. 

"Roun' de part o' New Orlean I come from," his accent grew thick with fatigue, "de're is two guilds. The Thieves an' the Assassins. De guys dat took Rogue are part o' the Assassin guild. They just trying to get at me. Don' have anything to do wit' de chere." 

"Why are they after you?" Undisguised hatred filled Logan's voice. 

The Cajun frowned, ignoring the large bruise that had formed under his eye. "They think I stole somethin' o' theirs...and killed of o' them." 

"Did you?" Logan asked as if the answer should have been obvious. 

The boy sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. For a moment Logan was almost inclined to pity him. Despite how he acted towards Rogue, he knew this kid had tried to save her. And he'd had the sense to come back for help. Maybe he really did care about the girl. Maybe that wouldn't change Logan's opinion of him. 

"I was set up. Somebody wanted me taken outta de guild. An' did what it took to get me to leave. I was tryin' to get away from all dat when I came here. Shoulda known better." 

"What is it you were supposed to have taken?" Jean asked, bandaging a gouge on his arm. 

"It don' matter." He sat up, leaning over the table. "All that matters is getting' Rouge outta there before anythin' happens. They don' know about her. De guys today was jus' thugs. They don't like it, but they got mutants on their side. They'll use 'em to get at me." 

Logan shoved his bloodlust aside. The kid was right, Rogue was the most important thing at the moment. He could kill the swamp rat later. "Professor, can you find Rogue on your mind thing?" 

A smile twinged at the old man's lips. "Cerebro should be able to locate her easily. Most likely they have not gone fare. I'll return in a moment." 

"I'll get you something to wear." Jean turned to leave, giving Logan another warning look. 

Logan watched the boy for a moment, not once did he meet the man's gaze. "Happy now? Risked an innocent girl's life, got others to fight your battles for ya. Got it all taken care of." 

The boy still didn't respond, eyes fixed on the floor. Logan stood and easily covered the distance between them. He stood inches from the boy, watching him carefully. Every muscle in him was tense and the rage coming from him was practically tangible. 

"Ain't you gonna fight me, boy?" Logan growled, frowning. The more the way the Cajun acted the more respect he had for him. He had screwed up, and he wasn't going to fight it. Damn. 

Logan had been fighting off his own guilt, and had hoped the boy would fight him to alleviate some of that guilt. He was the one who had driven her off. His first thought had been that he should have talked to her somewhere she couldn't have run away. But he knew it wouldn't have changed anything. He was just as guilty as the kid. 

"You gonna be a pissant about it, LeBeau?" He barked suddenly and the boy's head snapped up. "Or are you gonna get her back?" 

They met each other's gaze, a tacit understanding between them. There would be a truce for now. As long as they had the same thing to fight for, they wouldn't kill each other. The Cajun extended his hand and Logan, a bit begrudgingly, shook it. 

"You worth anything in a fight other than getting your ass kicked?" Logan stepped back as the boy stood from the examination table. 

He gave the man a wry grin and stretched painfully. "Good enough to out pace you, old timer." 

Jean returned looking slightly relieved to find them both in one piece. She handed a suit to LeBeau, glancing him up and down. "Are you sure you're up to going, Remy?" 

"Couldn't live with myself if I didn', chere." He took the suit from her, looking more determined than ever. 

The Professor reentered, smiling slightly. "I've found her. She's being held in an abandoned warehouse, of all things. Not too far from here." An image of a warehouse and its location suddenly entered Logan's mind. He blinked, a little disconcerted, wondering if he'd ever get used to that. "She's alright for now. Frightened, but no harm done. You must hurry though." 

Logan nodded, turning away. He would get her back, safe as she could be. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Resolve set it and he was ready to face whatever they had to throw at him. 

* * *

Remy winced as he pulled on the suit. He raised an eyebrow at the tight fit yet flexibility. It made sense that they'd have the best in "work wear." A determined expression set upon his features as he emerged from the changing room, pulling on his signature coat. In one regard, he was glad the old timer had initiated the temporary truce. It was going to make finding Rogue much easier. On the other hand, working side by side with Wolverine was going to take a good deal of self-restraint. It was worth it. Anything was worth it to get Rogue back. 

Jean and Logan approached him, both in similar suits. When he saw Jean, Remy found a new appreciation of the tight suits before returning his thoughts to more pressing matters. The old man's gaze lingered on Jean a little too often for Remy to try anything, anyway. A man's most dangerous when the woman he cares about is in danger. 

"It's only going to be us three." Jean glanced at them. "From the looks of it we should be able to handle ourselves fine. The biggest concern is getting Rogue out, unharmed." 

Remy nodded, his mind drifting. If he knew the Assassins at all, Victoria would be there. She'd want his blood, but would she want it bad enough to hurt Rogue? There was no telling how she would react to the grief. To losing Bella Donna. 

He frowned as they silently made their way to the garage and climbed into a jeep. He didn't like the idea of going up against people he had once considered friends. People he had once fought along side of he was now fighting against. He closed his eyes against the memories. A new card had turned in his life. Friends were now foes. Dwelling on the past would only distract him in battle. He had someone else to fight for now. 

He turned his head toward the window, watching the trees pass by. After this fight he'd told himself he would leave. That he'd drag his troubles somewhere else. But something tugged at his mind. He was tired of running, of not having a home. He was weary of having no one to call a family. He envied the X-Men, the way they looked out for each other. And he'd already gotten Rogue and the others mixed up in all this. At the very least he owed them an explanation. Maybe he'd stick around for that. 

"We're here." Jean pulled to a stop a few hundred feet away. She closed her eyes, frowning toward the building. "Rogue's fine for now. Most of them seem to be inside." 

Logan had already gotten out of the car. A flutter of nervousness spread through Remy's stomach. How much would Victoria have told Rogue? Would she even want to know him after this? He sighed, she probably wouldn't. Add one more to the list of reasons to leave. 

They stopped in a group of bushes; a guard was stationed outside the door. "How do you want to do this gentlemen?" Jean whispered, ducking down. "Are we going to attempt subtlety, or use surprise to our advantage?" 

He glanced at the older man and knew they were thinking the same thing. Despite their differences, they were both warriors at heart. "I'm tired of waiting." Logan growled, standing up. "Let's get in, get her, and kill a few punks along the way. You wanna do the honors, kid?" 

Remy smirked. As much as they hated each other they both had the love of the fight. He reached into his tan trench coat and withdrew a playing card. The Ace of Spades. He grinned as the card began to glow pink. No turning back. 

With a flick of his wrist the card went hurtling through the air. It collided with the guard sending a shower of pink and blood around him. He screamed and a few more guards came running out. Remy heard the now familiar _shnk_ of Wolverine's claws and the man went running toward the building. Jean shook her head slightly and ran after him. Gambit couldn't help but smile as he followed suit. It was good to be part of a team again. Too bad it had to end after the first fight. 

The other thugs dragged their wounded comrade back into the building, shouting out warnings behind them. They reached the now closed doors and Wolverine easily sliced through the hinges, kicking down the door. They stepped inside and Remy glanced around. There were mercenaries littered around, all looking somewhat surprised and he spotted Rogue sitting against a wall off to the right. A tightness in his chest lessened. His attention was quickly drawn upwards as he heard Victoria's voice. 

"Well, well, well." She slowly descended and Remy noticed the satisfied grin the affect of her flight ability was having on the two X-Men. "Looks like the rat has come to save his new toy. And you've brought some friends to help you. That's surprising. I wouldn't have thought so much of you, LeBeau." 

Anger mixed with sorrow flooded through him. She looked so much like her and was entwined in so many memories. "Do they know, Gambit? Did you tell them your dirty little secret? Have they seen her blood on your hands?" 

He could feel his rage building and fought to keep it down. The air around his hands began to crackle and glow pink. This was what she wanted, she was trying to get him so riled up that he'd be sloppy. He had to calm down, had to think. Logan reached over grabbing his coat and pulling him roughly to face him. Remy clenched his fists and fought back the urge to kill the man. "LeBeau, you get Rogue out of here. We'll handle this." The man shoved him in Rogue's direction and turned back to Victoria. 

A battle of wills took place within Remy. He knew the man was right, that he had too much personal involvement in fight to win it. But anger flared inside him, and pride. He couldn't just sit by and let other fight his battle for him. He wouldn't just turn away like a coward. He reached in his coat and pressed the button on the small object, extending it into a staff. He'd fight his own battles. A quick glance back at Rogue stopped him. The confusion, fear, and mistrust in her eyes tore at him. It wasn't just his fight anymore, Remy realized. You hurt one X-Man, you hurt them all. He ignored the twinge of jealousy and headed toward the girl. 

Two of the goons blocked his way, and Remy contentedly raised his staff. "You boys picked the wrong persons to mess with, no? Y'in over your heads now." 

He raced towards one of them, swinging his staff in an arc ending at the man's head. He brought the staff quickly around the block the dagger the other man swung at him. His heartbeat increased and the adrenaline began coursing through him. He couldn't stop a smile as he easily ducked underneath the man's swipe, swinging his fist up and connecting with his stomach. The guy gasped and slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach. Remy didn't allow himself to enjoy the small victory and ran to Rogue's side, kneeling down. A pang shot through his heart as he saw the distrust in her eyes. 

"S'ok, chere." He mumbled, pulling the tape off her mouth. He reached behind her and placed a finger on one of the links of the cuff. It glowed pink a moment before disintegrating with a small 'pop.' 

She looked up at him, rubbing around the metal cuffs still on her wrist. "Did you--"

"They'll be time for questions later." He cut her off, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet. "Right now we gotta concentrate on getting you out of here ok. Then I'll answer whatever questions you want, ok petite?" 

She nodded, still looking wary but at least she wasn't going to fight him on it now. A gunshot sounded, indenting the metal wall uncomfortably close to his head. He instinctively ducked, pulling Rogue behind him. He turned and saw the man he had punched was now standing with a gun leveled at them. He stood a moment, staff raised waiting for the other man to make a move. "Alright freak," he bit out, voice sounding rough and forced. "You've caused enough problems. You know what we want, so hand it over. I may be merciful and kill you quickly if you do." 

Remy smirked. "Is that s'pposed to frighten me? 'Cause I think your bad guy speech could use a little work." 

"Why you little shit!" He leveled the gun at him, finger tightening on the trigger. But Gambit was too fast for him. The man screamed out as the gun exploded in his hand, sparks flying. He was too busy staring at his burned hands to notice staff being shoved forcefully into his stomach. He grunted and gasped again and Remy pulled the staff up slamming into his chin and sending the man sprawling. 

"C'mon Rogue." He called over his shoulder and began to clear a path to the door. It was good to be fighting again. He glanced at the other two X-Men to see how the fight was going. Jean was doing fine, holding a few rather confused men suspended in air and another's gun began to take itself apart in his hands. Wolverine on the other hand seemed to be having some trouble with Victoria. Not that Remy was surprised, and he wondered if he should have told them about her. He watched in slight satisfaction as the man went flying a good distance from a well-landed punch. If he was a tough as his talk the old man would be fine. 

As enjoyable as the show was it distracted him long enough for a thug to slam into him, knocking them both to the ground. Remy struggled with the man, trying to get back up. He glanced over as a pair of sandaled feet took a hesitant step forward. 

"Rogue!" He shouted, pulling the man's hands away from his neck. "Get out of here! The jeep is outside! Now get going!" 

The man's brass knuckles connected with his jaw, and anything thought momentarily left Remy. He blinked a few times, anger rising. He easily caught the next punch headed toward him and quickly filled the metal with a charge. It exploded on his hand, singing Remy but allowing him escape. He had no time to see if Rogue made it out before a group of men were charging at him. He spat the blood in his mouth to side and grinned, staff ready to meet them. 

* * *

Chaos surrounded her. Everyone was fighting. Remy had three of the thugs on him, Jean was taking on a handful of her own, and she had seen Logan a moment ago fighting the blonde woman. But she had been left alone. She wasn't a danger to anyone. They all knew how useless she was. She took a small step toward Remy, but stopped. 

A loud crash drew her attention to her right, where Logan had been thrown into a stack of wooden boxes, now a pile of splinters. The woman approached him slowly her back to Rogue. She heard Remy call out to her, but Logan looked badly injured. Rogue knew his healing ability could handle it, but it wouldn't be in time. The woman was going to reach him first. 

Without a thought Rogue knew what she had to do. She advanced on the woman, pulling off her glove. This time, she would be the one to save him. _Just enough to knock her out. Just enough that I won't be useless. _

Rogue reached the woman just as she was bending over the near unconscious Logan. Her hand snaked around, grabbing the woman by the jaw. Rogue squeezed her eyes hut, concentrating hard to keep a hold of herself as the memories flooded in. 

"What the--" The woman gasped, falling slowly to her knees. 

Victoria Claire. That was her name. Rogue inhaled sharply as power flooded through her, as well as fighting knowledge. Incredible strength surged through her and her very skin seemed to harden. For once she didn't feel helpless. For once she was in control. Victoria fell to the ground, but Rogue held on, not wanting to lose the feeling. 

Remy's face came floating into her mind, along with another woman who resembled Victoria. Bella Donna, her sister. They were all laughing, playing cards scattered on the table in front of them. Remy seemed genuinely happy, more so than Rogue had ever seen him. She could feel her bare arm brush against his, relishing the casual contact and his beautiful smile. More...she wanted more. 

Pain shot through her and Rogue cried out. Confusion flooded her and her mind screamed at her to let go. She fell to darkness, unaware that the contact had not been broken. 

* * *

Logan groaned and raised himself onto his elbows. He could feel the punctured organs and bruises healing themselves, not a pleasant experience. Absently he tugged a splintered piece of wood out of his arm and the fight came back to mind. He wondered why the chick he'd been fighting hasn't tried to finish him off yet. She didn't seem like the type to play fair. A scream brought him fully back to his senses. 

"Rogue!!" 

He sat in horror a moment, watching the scene in front of him. His opponent lay wide-eyed and pale, blue veins bulging over her skin. Rogue's hand was still clutched at the woman's neck, her brown hair hanging in ringlets around her head. 

In a flash he was by her side. It took a great deal of effort to pry Rogue's hand away from the woman, and he dragged her a few feet away. He lifted her face up towards his, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Her eyes were shut tight, face twisted in pain. 

"Rogue? Rogue, answer me! Are you ok? Marie!" His voice was desperate as he searched her features, trying to find any sign that she was aware of him. The veins faded, but she still shook violently in his arms. Fear shot through him. He didn't know what was going on, or how to help. He couldn't do anything. 

Her eyes snapped suddenly open and Logan was surprised to find them bright green, rather than brown. She blinked in confusion and the trembling stopped. She looked down at the woman then back at Logan, confusion playing over her. 

"What the hell?" She pushed violently away from Logan, sending him sprawling and looking down at her body. Her voice had changed slightly, sounding somewhat like the other woman's. "What the hell did that little bitch do to me?!" 

Logan blinked, realization dawning on him. After the Liberty Island incident Jean had told him Rogue had adopted his personality for a while. That must be what was happening now. And if Rogue had her mind, she probably had her powers too. 

He grunted as Rogue slammed into him mid air. She pushed him back until he connected painfully with a wall. "I was right..." he muttered. 

"What did she do to me, little man?" Her grip tightened around his neck, cutting off his airflow. A growl rumbled in his chest. As he looked into Rogue's face, twisted with hatred, his survival instinct won the argument in his head. He raised a foot up and kicked her away, dropping to the ground with a slight wince. He didn't want to have to fight her, but if she was as tough as the blonde chick, he might have to. She stumbled backwards but remained standing, despite his strength. 

He took a few steps closer, watching her carefully. She was staring at the unmoving woman lying on the ground. Without warning she cried out, clutching her head and falling to her knees. 

"Logan!" Rogue cried out, her voice full of fear. "What's happening? I can't see anything! Where are you?" 

The anguish in her voice made him want to kill something. Instead he pushed it aside and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "It's ok Rogue. I'm here. I'm right here." She cried out, occasionally shoving against him, but he held tight. 

"What the hell is going on?" The woman's voice was back and Rogue clutched her head. "What did she do to me? Why... 

"No!" Rogue screamed and a wave of something shot through Logan. His eyes widened in surprise as his arms slowly and forcibly let go of her. He was lifted off the ground and flung several feet backwards. 

He grunted and lifted himself onto an elbow. It was impossible, but it was Magneto's power. The metal walls of the warehouse began to bend and shriek with stress. The fighting stopped as shelving units and empty barrels began flying around the room. 

"Ah can't control it!" She screamed, her head falling to her knees. "They're all in mah head!!" 

Logan stood, but his feet couldn't move. "Rogue! You've got to get control! You've gotta stop this! Rogue!!" 

She looked up at him with wide, brown eyes, terror etched in her face. She gasped in pain and he watched her eyes turn to the bright, dangerous green. Her head swiveled towards Gambit and she shook with rage. 

"You killed her!" His staff flew from his hands and he took a confused step backwards. "You killed my sister. You murdered Bella Donna! She trusted you and you killed her!" The staff went swinging toward him and he barely managed to raise his arms in defense. 

Logan glanced at the Cajun, a shocked look came over the boy's face. He hardly seemed to be trying to fight off his own staff pushing him away. Rogue screamed again, in a voice that sounded like his own and he watched a scratch along side her face disappear. This had to stop or she was going to hurt herself, or someone else. 

"Jean!" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the groaning metal. "Do something! Get her under control!" 

"I'm trying!" She called out, jumping out of the way a motorcycle that flew by. "But every time I get a link with her, the personality changes. It's as if she's deliberately keeping me out!" 

Logan growled and pulled with all his strength against the ground. He managed to take one step before she noticed him. She raised a hand toward him and every bone stopped. Slowly his feet were raised off the ground and he snarled at the look of hatred on her face. Damn it, something had to be done. 

In a blur of motion Gambit was behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl. With her attention focused on Logan the staff had been forgotten. She cried out and struggled against him, but he somehow managed to keep his grasp. He bent down and whispered so quietly in her ear that Logan had to strain to hear him. 

"Rogue. C'mon chere, you've gotta calm down. Pull it together, petite. We're all right here wit' you. It's going to be alright. I'll take care of you. Please chere, don't leave us." 

Slowly the metal objects began to fall. Logan was slowly lowered to the ground and he made his way cautiously over to stand in front of the girl. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, but the curl had mostly left her hair, leaving it in a soft wave. Apprehension filled Logan as he had no idea what to do. He barely understood what was wrong with her. He hadn't realized how unknown Rogue's power was to him until he faced it full force. 

"I'm scared..." her voice choked out, cutting through his heart. "Someone...please help." 

Jean walked up, placing her gloved palm against Rogue's forehead. Gambit took a step backwards, still holding on to the girl's arm as Logan took the other. Rogue's eyes snapped open revealing them to be the startling green before she crumpled. Logan deftly caught her before Gambit could and lifted her into his arms. Jean swayed slightly, massaging her temples. 

"Jean, you ok?" She nodded and he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. "What happened to her? Why'd she go crazy like that?" 

With a weary sigh Jean motioned to Victoria. "She absorbed too much of that woman. For whatever reason, Rogue didn't let go. The personality tried to dominate her, but Rogue fought back. And it seemed as though everyone she'd ever touched tried to break through her mental barrier. We've got to get her back to the Professor, he's the only one who can help her. Remy, you'd better bring her too. Though I don't know if we'll be able to help her now." 

Gambit hesitated only a moment before picking the woman up and following them out to the jeep. The hired thugs had run off the moment their guns had started flying around. He kept Rogue in his arms as the sped back to the school, fear pounding through him. She had been injured in a way that he couldn't help. And all to save him. She could be dying and he couldn't do a damn thing. He was even part of the problem. He swore silently and blinked back the stinging in his eyes. He wasn't going to lose the person he'd come to think of as family like this. Not when there was anything he could do to help. 

He glanced up at the kid to find him looking pale and just as tired as he felt. All the anger he'd held toward him seemed petty now. He'd gladly deal with the swamp rat flirting with Rogue, if she'd only sit up and tell him everything was fine. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her. She'd told him once that the she could still hear the people she'd touched inside her head. He had no idea they were fighting for control. 

They pulled to a stop in front of the mansion and Logan jumped out, clutching Rogue tightly to him. Storm was there to meet him, a tense look on her face. "The Professor is waiting for you in sickbay. He says to bring them both inside." 

"Will he be able to help her?" Logan asked as they raced by a handful of surprised students. 

"He's not sure." 

* * *

Closing Notes: The chapter was much harder to write that it should have been. And it was longer than I had planned on. I'm not sure why but it was a pain in the ass. I hope it came out all right. I've been kind of in a daze whilst writing it. But it's done and out and that makes me happy. It's been 2 years in the making after all. Just a couple notes about the story itself. It wasn't a plot jump that Prof. X is waiting for them. He's the strongest telepath in the world! And Remy and Rogue not having accents all the time was intentional. And since the movie played around with the characters histories, I figured it would be ok to change Gambit's. So don't flame me about how I got it wrong. It was intentional. Anyway, I may only finish this up with a short epilogue, unless there's a huge demand for more story. Either way there will be at least 1 more chapter. Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. Let me know why so I can improve or expand on the story. Thanks! 


	5. Rogue's Battlefield

A.N: Wow…just wow people. I have to honestly tell you I was shocked with the response chapter 4 provoked. Pleasantly shocked, but shocked nonetheless. I'm so happy to hear that you all thought ch. 4 went well. Frankly, I had my doubts. But after reading all the great, _long_ reviews (that made me happy) my muse kicked me in the butt and a bunch of ideas flooded in. So this **won't** be the last chapter. They'll be at least three more after this one, and with the ideas I've got floating around, probably more. And it's so good to hear from other people who are sick of the Rogue/Bobby pairing. Thank you all so very much for your inspiring words. I think this is the fastest I've updated this story. Now…I've got a bone to pick with some you readers out there. Stop making me feel so gosh danged old! [Amy *POOFS* onto the scene in cloud of pink smoke. She rolls a wheelchair behind Threnody who sits down gingerly, looking like an old woman.] "There you are, Oba-chan!" [Amy smiles sweetly and *POOFS* away.] Doesn't anyone read the comic books??? I mean honestly. I'm getting kids who've only seen the movies. Now that ain't right. I started out on X-Men with an old cartoon that was probably off air before some of you even knew what TV was. And then my love blossomed for the comic books. Which I haven't read in a while, but really…not knowing who Gambit is…not knowing 'bout Rogue's extended powers…Gambit's history is much, much more involved and darker than I'm gonna get into here. 'Cause lets face it. It took Marvel a whole series to get through it. Anyway, about this chapter. This one is going to be a bit confusing. And it'll jump around a lot so keep your eyes wide open. We're in Rogue's head, quite literally. And it's a messy place. There's a lot of double meaning, so feel free to read into things. I do hope you enjoy. Read, review, and give me ideas for what you'd like to see in future chapters, cause I need 'em. Check out the closing notes for comments to reviewers and an explanation of who the heck Amy is. 

Disclosure: I am nothing but a humble freak, playing with the lives of characters whom far surpass me in depth and adventure. In other words, they're not mine. 

* * *

The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief ch. 5   
By Threnody 

Defenseless. 

She was always at someone else's mercy. For as long as she could remember. Now not even her own head was safe. 

She kicked her feet in the dirt, swaying the tire swing. A bit of her house was visible in the distance, but darkness lay beyond. The air was bright, washing everything in yellow and glinting off the fallen, autumn leaves. Rogue glanced up, seeing only the oddly natural darkness above her. A breeze blew, twisting the tire swing lazily around. 

There was no memory. No knowledge. All there was in her world was the house and the swing. It was all that she wanted, all that she needed. 

A pressure built in the distance, a rumble slowly growing. She clasped her hands over her ears, trying to block it out. The pressure built, stabbing through her temples. She cried out, clutching the tire swing as it began to spin faster and faster. The rumbling separated, coming at her from all directions. Voices. All of them shouting. All trying to be heard over the others. Some in languages she didn't know, but understood anyway. She whimpered, curling on herself as the darkness engulfed her. 

Bits and pieces of herself came back to her. She was a mutant, an outcast among outcasts. Untouchable. She was always alone, always useless and in the way. She wasn't smart, she couldn't fight, couldn't even comfort someone's pain. She always failed and always was failed. The darkness slowly ate at her, swallowing her until she couldn't even see her own skin. She welcomed it, longing for silence. 

A hand shot out, roughly grabbing her shoulder. She gasped, jerking upward. The temperature dropped rapidly and painfully bright light shone all around. She blinked tentatively and fuzzy images gradually came into focus. There was white everywhere, with one dark human shape in front of her. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

His voice was gruff and vaguely familiar. Rogue blinked a few more times and he came into focus. A scowl met her gaze and snow spattered his curly hair. A smoldering cigar rested between his lips, his grip firm on her shoulder. His name floated into her head. 

"Logan?" Her voice sounded far off, like she was hearing herself underwater, or through a thick pane of glass. Everything was surreal and unnaturally bright, her breath came in ragged puffs of steam. 

"Yeah. Now, what do you think you're doing?" He yanked her up and Rogue stumbled out of something. More frowning and blinking revealed the truck and trailer he'd owned when they'd first met. Somehow it didn't seem right to be here, but she couldn't place what was wrong. 

"Logan…what's going on?" A frown creased her brow as he dragged her towards the cab of the truck. 

They were suddenly in the car. Trees and shapes whizzing past, but the car itself remained motionless. Disorientation quickly faded and she turned her gaze over to Logan. He was leaning back, one hand resting on the steering wheel, the other he held his cigar in front of him, studying it with a lazy smile. 

"Don't you know yet, darlin'?" He smirked slightly, watching the smoke rise and swirl languidly around the roof. "We're runnin' again." 

Thunder rumbled in the distance behind them, growing closer. Rogue leaned out of the window and looked behind them. A dark spot was slowly eating up the sky on the horizon. She turned back to Logan but he didn't seem concerned about it. 

"What is that thing, Logan?" Her teeth chattered with the cold and he began to fiddle with the heater. The situation rang of familiarity, but the memory would not come. 

"They're trying to get you, darlin'." He stared impassively at the road that moved beneath them. "They're gonna try to kill you." 

Rogue's heart pounded in her chest. Who were these people? Why couldn't she remember anything? "Why are they trying to kill me?" Her voice shook as she spoke. 

"Oh, I imagine it's for their own survival." He leaned out the window, casually tilting the side mirror to watch the approaching blackness. The rumble was growing louder. "The only way they're gonna live is if one o' them offs you." 

"Aren't you going to help me?" She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward off the biting cold. He chuckled and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. 

"I can't fight all your battles for you darlin'. You gotta learn to fly on your own." Without warning the hand on her shoulder pushed her violently out of the car. The door opened effortlessly and she cried out as she fell. Pain shot through her and she wondered why Logan wouldn't protect her. 

She landed face first in the mud. Rain spattered on her, soaking her thoroughly. She pushed herself up, wiping the mud out of her eyes. The scenery had changed entirely. Everything around her was a dull, empty gray. Even the mud that was slowly being washed away by the rain was a deep gray. A vast change from the stark white her eyes had become accustomed to. She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. Impassive brick buildings stood around her, cutting a jagged outline against the bright sky. A long, muddy walkway led to a single, huge smokestack. A mangled, metal gate barred the way. 

The courtyard was desolate save for one figure. Rogue got shakily to her feet, she couldn't remember who this man was, but she knew to fear him. His crimson cape fluttered slightly behind him and he seemed untouched by the falling rain. An odd helmet covered his head and his cold eyes stared intently through her. 

"Did you really think this fight was over?" He spoke in Polish, but she had no difficulty understanding him. "We've a job left to do, my dear. Humanity will bow before our might. With me, you will never be made to feel inferior again." 

He stretched out a benign hand towards her, a cruel smile hinting at his lips. His words enticed and tempted her, the desire for power growing from an unknown source within her. She took a hesitant step forward, but the mud pulled at her feet seeming to root her in place. Fear trembled through her as scenes of memory began flashing through her mind. There was a ship, a blue woman, and a beast. Rogue was tied down and then there was pain. 

The rumble sounded behind her and she slowly turned to look. The blackness was growing nearly filling the sky. The man was suddenly in front of her and Rogue didn't have time to react as he grabbed her roughly by the throat. She gasped and struggled for breath but her body would not respond, her arms remained motionless at her side as he tightened his grip. 

"You are a weak child. You always were. The future of homo superiors has no place for those without the strength to take what they want." 

A strangled cry escaped her and a burning sensation spread through her lungs. She was going to die. But the knowledge did not seem to bother her. There would be silence. Peace at last. She smiled slightly as her vision began to grow dark. At last she could be alone. 

"Don't leave us, chere." 

The voice echoed around her and movement flooded back into her limbs. A desire to live grew within Rogue as images of people she loved filtered through her mind. Her eyes snapped open wide and she glared at Magneto's face, twisted with rage. She wasn't strong enough to escape him, but there had to be some way around him. She couldn't give up yet. Not when she would be leaving people behind. Her fading vision rested on his odd helmet, a sense of its importance tickled the back of her mind. She reached up and yanked it off his head. He cried out in pain and flung her away, clutching his head. Rogue fell backwards squelching deeper into the mud. 

"Ah'm not gonna die so easy!" Rogue shouted into the rain, struggling to stand up. The mud seemed to latch onto her, sinking her lower. 

"I will not be denied!" Magneto cried out, throwing himself on top of her, hands at her neck, though his grip wasn't as strong as before. She raised her bare hands, hesitating only a moment before gripping his skin, fighting back with the only power she had. Flesh connected with flesh but nothing happened. 

"Your 'gift' will do you no good here, child." He laughed down at her. "Now lay down and die like a good little mutant." 

Rogue's eyes rolled back and she struggled for breath. The darkness seemed to be retreating and an odd sense of despair flooded her. As though without that rumbling blackness she had no hope at all. She cried out slightly, a strangled sound, reaching for the black as it grew smaller. Despair fled as she realized it wasn't receding but gathering strength. A light shot out of the darkness, hitting Magneto directly on the forehead. Rogue relaxed as he was pulled off of her and flung far into the distance. The light lowered, slowly making its way toward her. She did not fear it, but merely regarded it with passing curiosity. The rain stopped, and the gray surrounding her faded, the background blurring. A slight smile graced her lips and she anticipated the peace she knew was approaching. 

It would never come. A hand shot out of the mud, tightly grasping her ankle. She gasped and tried to struggle away, but it held her fest. The hand began sinking into the mud, pulling her with it. She cried out as fear filled her, clawing desperately around, trying to find anything to anchor herself to. 

"Help! Somebody help me!!" She had sunk to her waist now, the light that had been approaching her, that had promised her hope and peace, had dissipated. Cold and biting darkness surround her and she sank completely into the mud. 

She hit the ground softly, dust rising in swirling clouds around her. The earth beneath her glowed yellow with the sunlight and warmth spread through her, melting the bit of the icy darkness that remained. She placed a bare hand against the dirt and grass and lifted herself onto her knees. The tire swing swayed slightly in the breeze and the autumn leaves danced around her. A white streak of hair blew into her vision and she turned to see her house standing not far in the distance. A far off rumble sounded and she glanced up. The same darkness from before was nothing more than a pinpoint in the sky, but she could sense it growing stronger. 

A figure emerged from the house. He leaned against the porch railing and watched her silently. Rogue pushed herself to her feet and stumbled toward the house. Fractured thoughts ran through her head and she tired desperately to piece them together. People and memories flashed in her mind, but she didn't know if they were hers or not. She reached the bottom of the steps and stared up at the young boy. His expression was blank as he met her gaze and she waited for a name to accompany the recognition. 

"David?" She gasped, eyes widening. She remembered. The first boy she ever kissed. The first person she ever hurt. Sadness filled her. He'd been in a coma for three weeks. When he'd woken up they'd tried to keep her from seeing him, but she'd snuck out at night. She had to know if he was ok, if he could ever forgive her. She still remembered the look of fear and disgust in his eyes. It was the same look he was now giving her. 

He turned, heading back into the house. Her heart lurched. She wanted to explain to him what happened, to have him understand. Most of all, she wanted him to forgive her. Because she couldn't forgive herself until he did. 

"David! Wait, please!" She pounded up the steps, catching to door just as he entered and followed him into the house. 

She stepped into her room. The familiar map with the trek to Alaska pinned to the wall. She looked behind her but the door was closed. Confusion slowly abated and she let her gaze wander around her room. Everything was just as she remembered. The same books lying on the shelves, same bed sheets, and a slight clutter from where she'd hurriedly stuffed her belongings into a large army green duffel bag. 

She frowned and sat on her bed, hugging a stuffed bear tightly to her chest. There hadn't been room to pack the bear. There had barely been time to pack at all. She could hear them shouting downstairs, yelling at her parents to do something about their freak of a child. Her parents. Even they had seemed to fear her. Especially her father. He had taken it rather hard that his child was a mutant. A fact her never failed to remind her of whenever he was angry, which had been quite often towards the end. She had a feeling that his fear of touching her was the only thing that kept him from expressing his anger with violence. 

"Somethin' bothering you, darlin'?" Logan stood in a dark corner, the end of his cigar glowing a pale red. 

"You shouldn't smoke in the house." Rogue murmured, hugging the bear tightly. "Momma wouldn't be happy." 

He chuckled gruffly and sat down next to her on the bed, leaning on his knees. "D'you really care what your Momma thinks at this point?" 

"Ah don't want Momma to hate me." Her voice was small and trembled. Inexplicable fear ran through her. Home didn't feel right. 

A rumbled sounded outside and Rogue turned toward the window. There was total darkness beyond the glass. She had no fear of it, only a desire to let it encompass her. To stop everything. 

"What is it Logan?" She kept her gaze on the window and the urge to let the blackness in grew more intense inside her. 

The man's head snapped up, glaring suspiciously at Rogue. He stood, grabbing her arm and lifting her up with him, drawing her attention away from the window. She blinked and met his gaze and odd look on his face. 

"Logan? What are-" 

He rested his fingertips on her lips, silencing her. She instinctively jerked away but he caught the back of her head in his hand. He pulled her to him, resting his forehead on hers. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing stopped. For the past year any contact involved nothing but pain. Fear had frozen her. His touch thrilled her, sending chills of excitement down her spine. But it was an empty connection. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong. His breath was ragged against her cheek and his skin burned against hers. 

"Time for round two, darlin'." His grip on her neck tightened and he roughly pulled her toward the door. She stumbled slightly raising her hands to brace her collision with the wall. She didn't understand what was going on. How could he touch her skin? Why was any of this happening? Anytime it seemed she was getting close to remembering, the surroundings would change and she would be lost again. Was there something purposefully trying to stop her memories? 

Logan yanked the door open, darkness laying beyond. He grasped her shoulder and shoved her forcefully through the doorway. "Good luck, kid." 

She tripped over the cobblestone and grasped the wrought iron fence to keep from falling. The air was thick and muggy, so strong she could feel it around her. Her gaze wandered around as buildings and people slowly came into focus. There was an old feeling to the city, as though the brick buildings around her had seen a hundred generations come and go. Beautiful, vibrant colors surrounded her. The city sounds were distant, as though she were hearing everything through a thick pane of glass. She was standing on the patio of a café that she had never been to, yet knew completely. Café Du Monde. New Orleans. 

She had spent countless summers drinking Italian sodas on the patio, running around with her sister, playing games. She recalled moonlit nights, sitting around laughing, the alcohol warming her through. She was with Remy and her sister. They weren't supposed to be together, it wasn't acceptable. But that only made it more exciting. And it made Bella Donna happy. Her sister loved the Thief. 

Rogue shook her head, her grip on the cold metal tightening. This wasn't right. She didn't have a sister. And none of these memories were her own. She'd never even been to New Orleans, but the images around her were bright and clear in her memory. They weren't hers, they couldn't be hers. Where were her memories? Where was Marie? 

A woman's laughter interrupted her thoughts and Rogue's head snapped up. She sat in the table next to Rogue, but she hadn't noticed the woman before. Her voice rang clear over the muted background noise, sending shivers up Rogue's spine. 

"Well, well, well. Little lost, aren't you girlie?" 

She _was_ lost. She barely knew who she was, and all she had was a head full of thoughts and memories that weren't her own. Her eyes searched the skies for the comforting darkness, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

"They'll be no help for you here. I'm much too strong for dat." Rogue looked down into shining emerald eyes. Hatred filled the woman's visage, leaving her otherwise pretty features ugly. All at once the memory came rushing back to Rogue. The warehouse. The fight. The feeling of helplessness. Touching the woman and not letting go. 

"Victoria Claire." Rogue gasped. Slowly it filtered back to her and she was able to distinguish what memories belonged to the other woman. Though her own remained hidden from her. 

Victoria scoffed dryly. "What's left. After you got done with me dere weren't much to show for it. Little too convenient for you though." 

Rogue frowned in confusion and took a seat at the café table. "What are you talking about? It was an accident." 

"Like hell it was!" She pounded a fist into the table, denting the metal. "You may like to think you're the sweet, innocent victim, but you'll never hide the truth from me." 

Rogue's frown deepened and the background noise slowly faded. The buildings and streets in the distance became blurry and out of focus. She met Victoria's glare, a desire burning within her. Rogue had to know, had to remember to be at peace. 

"How would you know anything about me? Even I can barely figure out who I am. So how would you know?" 

Her cold laughter barked out, echoing in Rogue's ears. "You don't know? Of all the ironic, cruel twists of fate. How fittin' for you." 

At this point Rogue was starting to get rather angry. It had been hard enough dealing with the confusion of trying to sort out everyone else's thoughts and memories. Now this woman was taunting her, toying with her. Rogue's fear faded as annoyance filled her. 

"If you ain't gonna say anything useful, then I'm gonna leave. I've got a lot of stuff to figure out and I think I can do it fine without you." She vaguely wondered where this attitude was coming from, but ignored the small nagging. 

Victoria crossed her arms, grinning smugly at her. "And where exactly do you plan on goin'? Wander around the streets of N'Orleans, knowing where everything is but not knowin' why? You'll find me at every street corner. T'aint somethin' you can escape." 

They sat in silence. Rogue stared at the green drink in front of her, battling the desires within her. She desperately craved answers. She was barely aware of why all these voices were in her head, or why everything kept changing. Her awareness had slowly become stronger, but here it was difficult to tell where she stopped and Victoria began. She wasn't even sure there was a clear line anymore. Everything had blurred. 

The ice shifted in the glass, sending the cherry sinking to the bottom. She'd never seen a drink like it before. But she didn't have to taste it to know it would be minty, that it would burn a trail down her throat and leave a tingling sensation in her mouth. It was her favorite drink, yet she'd never had it before. 

Rogue clutched her head and leaned on the table. "What's goin' on? Why the hell is this happening to me?!" 

"Because you were greedy!" Victoria's voice was barely above a poisonous hiss. "You got a taste of a life you could never have. And then you stole it from me. You killed me!" 

Guilt burned into Rogue's stomach. She couldn't deny the truth of what Victoria was saying. She remembered holding on longer than she should have. Had she really killed her? With Victoria sitting right in front of her it was difficult to picture her dead. 

"Dead to de world." Rogue blinked in surprise. Could she hear her thoughts? "As long as you've got me trapped inside here, I'm as good as dead." 

Victoria slowly rose from the table, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Rogue's pulse increased and she tensed in her chair. Magneto had tried to kill her. Would Victoria do the same? 

"I told you," Rogue's voice trembled. "It was an accident." 

"It was an accident that you savored my memories? My stolen memories. It was an accident that you took from me everything you couldn't experience y'self?!" 

Her face was now inches from Rogue's, the anger palpable between them. Her brown eyes widened as memories played clearly through her mind. The room was dark, scents of jasmine permeated the air. She was wearing nothing but a thin silk camisole and satin panties, showing much more skin than she had in a long while. Fingertips brushed her bare shoulder and she responded without thought as the arm slipped to her waist. He leaned into her, pushing her gently down to lie on the bed. His weight rested comfortably on top of her, his warmth filling Rogue where she hadn't realized she was empty. He buried his head against her neck, his hand exploring her stomach. His lips trailed kisses down her skin, sending shivers through her. A content moan escaped her lips. When he spoke his voice was deep and thick with accent. 

"You are beauty made flesh. Je t'adore, Victoria." 

Rogue gasped and her eyes snapped open, realization hitting her. She was sitting at the café, Victoria glaring at her. Rogue trembled and her heart raced for new reasons. She had felt things she could only imagine, things she didn't even realize she could. Rogue couldn't completely interpret the mind and feelings of an adult, but she knew she craved more. She desired more of those fabulous feelings. 

"Do you know who that was?" The woman turned away from Rogue, shaking with rage. "That was my husband. _My_ lover. You've got no right to those memories!" 

Her words rang true in Rogue's head, but at this point the girl didn't care. If she couldn't remember herself, then what did it matter? She leapt at the woman, reason and logic had left her. All that remained was a desire for something to define her. She didn't care if it wasn't her true self, she just didn't want to be empty anymore. 

She hit Victoria with a strength not her own. The woman went flying, crashing through several tables. She lay still for a moment before pushing herself to her feet, a feral smile upon her lips. 

"If you want 'em, you're gonna have to take 'em. And it ain't gonna be so easy this time." 

Rogue rushed her again, determination predominating her thoughts. She was focused solely on finding an identity, on gaining stability in the fractured state her mind was in. this time Victoria was prepared for blocking and dodging Rogue's attacks. Power surged through Rogue, along with abilities she'd never possessed before. She kicked out but only met air as the woman jumped away. Victoria smirked and Rogue returned it. She used her forward momentum to swing her leg around, slamming powerfully into the blonde woman's abdomen. Victoria went flying across the street, colliding with an old building and sending brick and dust shooting everywhere. Everything around Victoria remained focused but the city around her blurred obscurely. 

Rogue's feet lifted off the ground, a cold and uncharacteristic laugh followed her as she literally flew across the street. Victoria lay in the rubble, shaking her head. Rogue grabbed a handful of the blond curls and dragged the now screaming woman high into the air. Her callous laughter rang out over the woman's cries and the wind blew through her hair. 

"Now this is somethin' dat Ah could get used to!" Rogue laughed out, not noticing the beginning change in her accent. Victoria managed to land a few punches, but they mere glanced off the nearly invulnerable girl. Rogue began her descent at breakneck speed. They both cried out as the cobble stone street cracked on their impact. The young girl wasn't fazed for long and was soon striking blow after blow. Her hands were soon covered in blood and Victoria was struggling less and less. 

A small portion of Rogue cried out in horror, but it was overpowered by the bloodlust she now felt. She had power she couldn't have imagined as her bare fists pounded into the woman's delicate face. Satisfaction filled her with each blow. She was so entranced in the fight she failed to notice her hair lightening to a brilliant blonde, or as it began tightening into ringlets. The memories flooded through her, becoming stronger. She knew of a lover's touch, a sister's embrace, and the joy of a casual handshake. 

Victoria had stopped struggling and Rogue hesitated. A triumphant smile played on her lips and she met Rogue's gaze with a cold stare. She coughed, blood spattering onto her already wet lips. "I win…" 

The blood on Rogue's hands shone brightly and the little voice became suddenly louder. She cried out, scrambling away from the near dead woman. Panic flooded her. Her? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember who she was? 

"No! It's not supposs'd to work like dis!" She gasped and covered her mouth. It wasn't her voice; it wasn't even her own accent. "If I defeat you, den I win an' I'm in control. Dat's de way it work!" 

The woman gave a gurgling chuckle, her eyes slowly closing. "With ev'ry blow you became more an' more like me, girlie. An' you ain't strong enough to fight me off anymore. S'only a matter o' time now." 

The young girl desperately tried to wipe the blood from her hands, but no amount of effort seemed to remove the red stain. The world bean spinning around her, colors and shaped blurring together. She felt as though she was shrinking and her strength of will was fading. It would be easier this way. She would no longer have to face the fear of others, though she couldn't remember why they would be afraid of her. She would finally be at peace from hardships she didn't want to remember. Maybe there was a reason her mind had forgotten herself. Rogue heaved a sigh and let her eyes close. 

"Please, chere," the voice echoed in the nothingness that surrounded her. "Please don't do this. I don't want to lose someone else. Rogue…" 

_Rogue._

Her eyes snapped open and she was standing beside the tire swing. That was her name. How could she have forgotten her name? Things slowly came trickling back to her, and she stood there for what seemed like an eternity. She knew who she was again. She could remember why everyone feared her. But things still weren't quite right. She felt fractured, as though pieces of her were missing, and other pieces weren't her own. 

The darkness rumbled above her, closer than ever. She smiled slightly, knowing where she had to go. Her friends were worried about her, they weren't giving up on her. She had once desired strength above all else, she wasn't about to go down now. 

She took a few steps and stumbled, the nothingness threatened to overtake her. She gritted her teeth and continued toward the house. They always seemed to fade after a while. Maybe if she could hold on long enough it would get easier. After what seemed like ages she made it to the porch, but pieces of it were missing, like holes in her memory of home. She stepped carefully, trying to avoid the holes, but the kept moving. Her world was unstable. A smile tugged at her lips, just the kind of playing field she was used to. 

She finally made it up to her room, dizziness overwhelming her. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest as the voices that were always in the distance grew louder. They were fighting again, trying to take control. Her gaze fell upon the bed, lips trembling. 

"This is where it all began." She was relieved to hear her own voice. 

"And this can be the place where it all ends darlin'." 

She turned unsurprised to see Logan standing off to the side, and odd look in his eyes. "Why are you here, Logan?" 

"I'm always here, Rogue. Ever since the first night you touched me." He took a few steps closer, stopping only a few inches away from her. "It's getting close to time. Only one chance." 

"What are you--" She broke off as a thunderclap sounded outside her wall. The darkness slowly seeped through, bleeding away a large portion of her room. Fear gripped her for a moment and she stared wide-eyed into the swirling blackness. A figure began to take shape, but disappeared when Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, confusion playing on her face. 

"You don't have to go back, y'know." His voice was soft and deep, sending shivers down her spine. She glanced at the bedroom door where the voices of the others came, slightly muted. "You don't have to worry about them. I'll take care of you." 

He raised his bare hand, gently cupping her face against his palm. A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned into his touch. This was something she'd always longed for. Not only for his touch, but for him to see her as more than just a child. More than just the kid he promised to take care of. 

"It could always be like this. Together we could find the strength to overcome the others. You wouldn't have to worry about being afraid." He leaned down, trailing kisses along her jaw and eliciting a soft moan from the girl. "You wouldn't have to be alone." 

He captured her lips with his own, kissing her with a passion she had only dreamed of. His arms surrounded her in a tight embrace and comforting warmth filled her. She could stay like this forever. Safe, warm, and loved. 

The darkness rumbled again and she broke the kiss. The unshed tears broke through, rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't real. No matter how much she wanted it, she knew Logan would never do this. He wouldn't hold her like that. He wouldn't encourage her to run away. 

"It's as real as you need it to be, darlin'." He squeezed her hand, looking pleadingly down at her. "You don't have to hurt anymore." 

She desperately wanted to give into the temptation, but the desire to make the real Logan proud was stronger. She'd rather spend a lifetime without Logan loving her back than stay trapped in her head with the shell of him that was left in her head. She wanted to experience her real life. She wanted to learn to control herself, not run away from who she was. It was the only way to find peace. 

"Ah'm sorry, Logan." She turned from him, focusing on the darkness that continued to grow. She no longer feared it, but accepted the hope it offered. The figure began to take shape again and this time recognition dawned. Though he was nothing more than a vague outline of gray against the black, she knew it was the only person who could actually help her through this. 

"Professor…" He raised a hand toward her and Rogue reached tentatively forward. 

"Marie!" Her hand halted and she turned to look back at what she realized was only an illusion. 

"My name is Rogue now." 

She tightly grasped the Professor's hand, crying out at everything flooded her again. The voices screamed in her mind and countless memories flashed before her, faster than Rogue could interpret them. The melded and swirled, pulling at her as she desperately fought against them. Their strength was incredible, but Xavier held tightly to her, the first real thing she'd since it had all began. Rogue cried out, holding onto as many of her own precious memories as she could. And suddenly all was silent. 

She was aware first of a throbbing ache at the base of her skull. Voices murmured around her, though she couldn't distinguish what was being said. Temperature came next and she relaxed as the cool fabric rested against her skin. Every part of her body seemed to be screaming at her in pain, but she felt more relieved than ever. She was alive. She was awake. She had control. 

"Rogue?" It was the man they called Professor Xavier. "Rogue, can you hear me?" 

Assuming he was talking to her she frowned and struggled with her unusually heavy eyelids. She blinked up at the blurring shapes with emerald eyes. 

"Rogue?" 

* * *

Closing Note: Heh, I'm evil, I know. The worst part is you're not gonna find out until chapter 8 what happened to her. You'll find out why next chapter. Keep in mind the secondary characters in this chapter might have seemed a little OOC, because they were only the imprint left on Rogue's mind, and therefore seen through a heavy Rogue filter. I really liked the way this chapter turned out. Hopefully you do as well. Let me know what I did right, what I did wrong, or what you might like to see. Inspiration from reviewers is always a good thing. The next chapter probably won't be up until late June, early July. I'm really sorry about that, but I've got finals. And college level art classes take up a whole lotta time. I've had so much painted absorbed into my pores that if I get too close to a lot radiation I might turn into a paint mutant. It's really that bad. 

So who is Amy? Go read "When This Fic Author Gets Bored" part one and deux. Be prepared to laugh. Cause its on crack. 

LiRA-- You're bored? What is this bored you speak of? There are quite possible over a million fanfics authored at this site, I myself have 7 others besides this one. Go read them. Or write one of your own. Or read a book. Or take a pottery class. The possibilities are endless. I don't remember the last time I was bored. 

Cherryblossomjen-Yes, I found 'bunch of ninjas' incredibly amusing as well. Thanks for reviewing each of the chapters. 

StarStealer-I hear you, big time. And agree completely. There's much too much sap with Bobby/Rogue. Gambit is a million times better. Now go read the comic books! 

Cosmo-Queen-You break my heart. Go read the comics. Or at least watch X-Men: Evolution. They did a pretty good job with that show. 

To everyone else: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. You really inspired me to keep going. I love you all! One more thing, if anyone has a written or read a good fanfic out there where Rogue doesn't gain control of her absorption abilities, _please_ let me know. I think I've found one other besides my own, and that's just not right. Its one of the most integral aspects of her character! And I don't mind the possibility, I'd just like to read more fics that use that aspect of her character. And I'm done. 


	6. Choosing Sides

A.N: a-heh..yeah, well, so it's not June. And it's not July. I'm a very bad person. *pulls on her 'evil bitch' t-shirt* Worst part is I don't even have a good excuse. There was some stress with a new job, but that was about it. The biggest problem was I didn't have the inspiration. And I tried to force it and it failed miserably. I know at least bunnyangel had the misfortune of reading it (really really really sorry). This time around is much better. I promise. Review responses at the end.  
  
This chapter picks up timeline-wise at the beginning of ch. 5. The events of ch.5 are going to take place through this chapter and the next. At the end of ch.7 she'll wake up. Hope that's not too confusing for ya'll. Logan's POV. On to what you've been waiting for!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. But we just passed my birthday. Can anyone say presents?  
  
The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch. 6  
  
Skin connected with vinyl and muscles burned with overuse. The perfect rhythm of the punches and the slight squeak of the chain were the only sounds in the gym. Every piece of his being was focused into each punch. His knuckles stayed a bluish bruise as he swung faster than his healing ability. This was how he was meant to be. A constant stream of adrenaline coursing through him, pushing him forward. Here he did not have to think or to feel. There was no one to care for. No one to love. Here he could truly be an animal.  
  
An excitement built inside him, one he knew all too well. The thrill of battle, the joy of the kill. Images flashed through his mind, some he recognized and others he did not. It only fueled his bloodlust and the rhythm of the punches increased. Soon the punching bag faded and was replaced by images of Sabertooth, Magneto, and memories of uniformed men that he was unsure of. His rage culminated at the brief flash of a heavyset man with graying hair and beard, a constant smirk set into his features. Logan was barely aware of metal piercing the skin between his knuckles, only that his target disappeared. He stood confused a moment, breathing heavily as the bruises faded.  
  
The sand pooled around his feet sounding like light spring rain. It covered his toes cooling and calming him. He gradually returned to himself, becoming aware of his surroundings. A frustrated and anguished cry escaped his lips. He hadn't gone anywhere, despite how he felt. He was still in the school, surrounded by his surrogate family. Still as guilty as before.  
  
A sound teased his senses and he stilled to listen. Soft footsteps in a rhythm he recognized. She slowly opened the door and stopped at the sight. He caught the slight gasp that escaped her, followed by a soft sigh. A growl built up inside him but he pushed it down. The last thing he wanted from Jean was her pity.  
  
"Any news on Rogue?" He bit out before she could say anything.  
  
She made her way over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Logan tensed under her cool touch, his blood still running hot through him. His body was quickly metabolizing the adrenaline, but his heart still pounded in his chest.  
  
"I was surprised when I didn't find you in the med lab. I thought you wouldn't have left her side." Her voice was soft and warm with a kindness he didn't deserve.  
  
He couldn't tell her that guilt had driven him away. He couldn't tell her that the sight of Rogue laying there struggling to simply keep her memories was making him crazy. That he couldn't stand the pained look on her face. He'd barely resisted the urge to flee the mansion. Helplessness was driving him insane.  
  
"Any change?" His voice was a bit gruffer than he'd intended.  
  
She gently placed a towel over his shoulders as he kicked the sand from his feet. "Neither of the girls are awake."  
  
He nodded absently. As focused as his mind had been on Rogue, he'd forgotten about the blonde woman. He scratched his chin idly, motioning toward the shredded punching bag. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
A sad smile tugged her lips. "They're replaceable. I'm more concerned about you."  
  
He sighed heavily and sat down against the wall, legs crossed in front of him. Jean sat next to him, quietly waiting for him to be ready to talk. Confusion and guilt wracked him, tearing his heart in directions he was unaccustomed to.  
  
"I shoulda just left her. Back in Alaska. I shoulda left her standing there on that road. Since she met me there's been nothin' but a world of trouble for her. I told her I'd take care of her. Now I can't even save her from herself." He growled angrily and reflexively let his claws in and out. "It's all my fault."  
  
Jean's brows knitted slightly and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She needed you, Logan. Just as you needed her. She knew what she was getting into when she started attending this school. She made a choice in battle. She's strong enough to pull through this. You'll just have to trust in her, Logan."  
  
Logan turned his gaze away, jaw jutting forward. Trust wasn't his strong suit. Nor was sitting around waiting on someone else. He trusted only himself to be strong, that's what had kept him alive for the past fifteen years. Damn that kid. If she ever woke up he'd teach her a thing or two about jumping into battles she couldn't handle.  
  
Jean turned away, placing a hand lightly to her temple. She nodded then turned back to the curious Logan. "The Professor wants to have a meeting. He's waiting for us in his office."  
  
"You mean he's not with Rogue?"  
  
"Even the Professor gets tired, Logan." A wry grin spread over her lips. "After all, he's only human."  
  
Logan allowed the dry smile as he rose from the floor. "Let me just clean up a bit. I'll meet you down there."  
  
Jean stood as well, worry and concern creasing her features. Logan scowled. He hated making her worry about him. He hated this whole damn thing. Jean nodded and leaned forward, placing a swift kiss on his cheek.  
  
"See you in a bit then." Her voice was soft and sad, stabbing through Logan's heart. His eyes stayed on her as she left, following her form and graceful walk. An ache swelled inside him that he was all too familiar with. He pushed it aside, deciding a cold shower would do him some good. Any students that had been there left long ago. He quickly stripped and stepped under the freezing water. A sigh of relief escaped him. Damn that redhead.  
  
He let the cold droplets run down his body, standing with eyes closed. Focus. That's what he'd lost through all of this. The discs and paperwork he'd collected in Alkilai still sat in an untouched pile on his desk. He'd been so wrapped up with Rogue and the Cajun that he hadn't given a thought to the questions of his own past. And that was all that had to matter to him. If he could just bring it back to number one, he'd be fine.  
  
An image of Rogue's pale, unconscious face came to mind as he shut off the water. He sighed, knowing that he could never forget about Rogue. She'd burned a path into his heart and he'd promised to take care of her. And she'd nearly died because he didn't keep that promise.  
  
He hastily tugged a sweatshirt over his head. "I'll find some way to help you, kid. I'll make this right somehow."  
  
* * *  
  
He stalked down the hallways with the strength and grace of one who'd made their place in the battlefield. Any students he passed made a point of taking a different route. He'd had a few violent outbursts since their return from the mission. A few too many that had been witnessed by students. Fortunately Xavier had been too preoccupied helping Rogue to chastise him. As this point he'd endure an eternity of the cruelest punishment if she'd only wake up.  
  
To say the mood was tense as he walked into the office would have been an understatement. Xavier sat behind his desk looking more tired than Logan had ever seen him. The swamp rat sat in a chair off to the side of the room. Logan's anger toward the boy abated momentarily at the look on the kid's face. LeBeau looked as if he'd been kicked in the stomach, hit by a truck and then left by his lover only to find out his dog ran away. Logan couldn't help being satisfied that he wasn't the only one feeling like shit. Storm, Summers, and Jean were seated as well. He fought back the normal surge of jealousy that arose whenever he saw Summers and took a place leaning against a table, apart from the group.  
  
"Thank you for joining us Logan." Xavier sighed wearily and looked up at the group. "As I'm sure you've realized, part of the reason for calling this meeting is to give you an update on Rogue's condition.  
  
"Hers is one of the most difficult minds I've had to work with. It's as though anytime I establish a stable connection with her, the personality will shift and I am forced to start from the beginning. Or other times, such as now, she blocks me out completely."  
  
"De chere gonn' be ok?" Though his voice was steady, Logan could hear the pain behind it. More of the anger faded and looking back he felt slightly foolish for acting the way he did. He hadn't expected to come home and find Rogue's affection doting on another man. At least he'd been right about the boy. The Cajun had brought her nothing but trouble. It did little to comfort him.  
  
"The progress is very slow, and there's no guarantee that when she wakes up she'll be the same as before." Xavier paused a moment before continuing. "But I have faith that she'll make some sort of recovery. Her mind is strong and is fighting for control. Whether or not she realizes it is I, she knows there's something trying to help her. It is a start."  
  
"You said Rogue is one of the things you wanted to discuss Professor." Summers spoke up, voice as heroic and anal as ever. "What was the other?"  
  
Xavier closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "My sources have informed me of a mutant in Arizona who has been causing some problems within the community. Normally this wouldn't raise much alarm with me, but I've been watching this particular mutant for some time. He's lived very peacefully and gone out of his way to remain unnoticed. His sudden and increasingly violent behavior leads me to believe that he is not acting under his own influence. I think it merits further investigation."  
  
"So you want us to fly all the way to Arizona 'cause some kid is stirring up trouble?" Logan wasn't quite sure he saw the "merit" of this investigation.  
  
"The nature of this particular mutant's gift is what concerns me Logan." If he hadn't known better Logan would've sworn Xavier had shot him a do-no- question-me look. Then again, what did he know?  
  
"What is the nature of his abilities, Professor?" A smile tugged at Logan's lips. Storm's voice could calm even the roughest of moods.  
  
"That will be part of the de-briefing, Ororo. Scott and Logan will accompany you on the mission. You'll leave tomorrow at-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a sec, Professor." Logan interrupted taking a few steps forward and frowning at the older man. "You want me to go on a mission? Now? With him?"  
  
Xavier met his gaze, looking unsurprised at Logan's outburst. "I thought you would welcome the distraction, Logan. Things will be moving slowly with Rogue. Besides, there is nothing that you can do to help her at the moment. You must have faith in her strength."  
  
Logan sighed angrily, more because Xavier was right than anything else. He couldn't do anything to help Rogue, and the waiting was driving him and the residents of the school crazy. Though he had a feeling being in the jet with Summers for the duration of the flight to Arizona would be just as trying. At least Storm would be there to keep the peace. He suspected Xavier had planned it that way.  
  
"As I was saying, you'll leave tomorrow at 8 am. I'll brief you with further details at 7:30. If there is nothing else, you're all dismissed." The others stood and began leaving. "Logan, if you could stay a moment, I have something I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
Logan nodded. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized the Cajun was still there, looking quite lost. "Sorry t'disturb you, Professor, but I wasn' sure if you wanted Gambit t'stay at de mansion or not."  
  
A sad, fatherly smile crossed Xavier's face. "You are more than welcome to stay, Remy. In fact, I rather suggest you do. I can't imagine it would be very safe for you at this time. Especially since Victoria remains in our custody. I'm sure it will look like we've killed her or are holding her prisoner. And I doubt her associates will let such a trespass slide."  
  
The young man nodded slowly, seeming to consider the information. He stood with a sigh that sounded too old for him. The room was silent as he made his way out, pausing only a moment in front of Logan. He looked as though he wanted to say something to the older man, but left without a word. Logan watched him go with a mixture of anger and pity. Part of him still blamed the kid for this whole mess. But he might as well have blamed Rogue for her current coma. A heavy sigh escaped him. How did his life as a drifter get so complicated?  
  
"There is something about this mission that I wanted to discuss with you alone." Xavier's voice brought him back to the present. "With all that has happened we haven't had much chance to talk about what you found at the Alkilai base."  
  
A muscle ticked in his jaw. He'd been painfully aware recently that not much time had been spent thinking about his past. The nightmares had become more insistent and desperate. He'd barely slept the last few nights in an attempt to escape them. And in the waking hours he'd been too busy dealing with drama issues to give much thought to his own life.  
  
"It'd be a short conversation." He said gruffly, covering the sudden surge of annoyance. "I didn't find much."  
  
Just an excuse. Xavier seemed to know it. The old man nodded, staring at him with a neutral expression. Xavier reached down into his desk and pulled out a fairly thick file. As he opened it Logan caught a few glimpses of maps, medical charts and photographs. He frowned, wondering what Xavier was up to. He pulled out the photo he'd been looking for and Logan recognized it as an aerial picture of the Alkilai base.  
  
"I had this photograph taken not long after you left." He pulled another picture out of the pile. It was a close up of a logo on the building. "This is the marking of the organization that owned the Alkilai base. I've been doing extensive research on the symbol, but I have not been able to find much information other than a few governmental connections."  
  
Logan laughed dryly. Figured the government would be involved. "Well that's great. What's it got to do with anything?"  
  
Xavier looked at him for a moment and Logan suspected the old man didn't appreciate the slight attitude. He pulled out another photo of what looked like an office building, though this one was clear and in color. It looked as though it could have been on the cover of a pamphlet. Logan raised his eyebrows expectantly toward Xavier.  
  
"The Jones Institute for Mental and Physical Rehabilitation." He pulled out a pamphlet and opened it, pointing toward a logo at the bottom. Logan's eyes widened. It was the same as the Alkilai symbol. "Founded by Gen Corp."  
  
"Gen Corp.?" Logan's voice growled from his throat. His heart raced as his eyes darted over the photos again. For the first time in a while he felt close to some real answers.  
  
"A false company name. I've been searching for any information connecting them to Alkilai, but other than the symbol I've been unable to find anything. They've covered their tracks quite well." Xavier put the file back in the desk, leaving the photos out.  
  
"What does this have to do with the mission tomorrow?" Logan leaned back, swinging his foot up to rest on his knee.  
  
"The boy I referred to, Michael Jameson, he recently began sessions at the Jones Institute. The reasons were classified, but he had not been causing any problems within the community until he began therapy there. It would seem as though whatever he's undergoing has changed his behavior."  
  
Logan's jaw clenched. "You think they're experimenting on him?"  
  
Xavier sighed, resting his chin on folded hands. "It's a possibility we need to consider. Especially if there's any connection to the base you awoke from. He may be undergoing procedures similar to yours. Be wary, and gather what information you can."  
  
He was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on the photos in front of him though his mind was miles away. Questions ran through his head faster than he could give them voice. He looked up as Xavier wheeled away from his desk and toward the door.  
  
"I'll see you here at 7:30 sharp tomorrow, Logan. I suspect you have a lot to think about. I've some things I need to get done before I continue the sessions with Rogue. We'll talk more on this then. Goodnight."  
  
Logan was alone again; the office seemed to grow with quiet. The key to his past sat on the desk not three feet from him. He had the location to the rehabilitation center, to Gen. Corp. A frown crossed his features and he stood, grasping the pamphlet tightly. The setting sun cast an eerie orange glow through the office and drew shadows into long, jagged spires.  
  
The road called to him, called to his blood. This was his battle. The memories belonged only to him. Not to the X-Men or Gen. Corp. This was his own quest. He shoved the pamphlet into his jacket and raced to the door, pausing to make sure no one was in the hallway beyond. He ran to his room as quickly and silently as possible. He grabbed his old duffel bag and threw a few clothes into it, packing only the necessities. If he left tonight he could get there in a few days. He'd figure things out on his own.  
  
He tread carefully through the halls of the school, taking every caution not to alert the others he was leaving. No doubt they would try and stop him and he wanted nothing getting in his way. He entered the darkened garage and easily found his bike. After securely fastening down the duffel bag he swung his leg over, positioning himself on the bike. He fit easily into the seat and a smile curled his lips. He longed for the open road, to feel the wind rushing through his hair, to revel in the joy of solitude. He leaned the bike up, kicking back the stand. The dog tags jingled against his chest as he did and he froze. Rogue. If she woke up while he was gone, she'd assume he was running. He held the bike still staring into the dark. But that's what he was doing, wasn't it?  
  
"No." His voice rumbled deep in his chest, surprising himself that he was speaking aloud. "This is different. I ain't just trying to get away."  
  
"But are you planning on coming back?" He whirled at the sound of the weather goddess' voice. She slowly glided toward him from the far side of the garage, her smile as graceful as her step. Logan watched her carefully, the flight or fight instinct itching under his skin. She stood close to him, the smell of lightning and freedom rolling off her. Unconsciously he inhaled, taking in her scent. She did not look angry or upset as he would've suspected, but merely looked at him with the calm wisdom that always filled her eyes. She smiled, resting her hand on his duffel bag.  
  
"I see you are planning on leaving without us, Logan." She tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. It would only fall loose again by the constant wind that surrounded her.  
  
"How did ya know I was here?" His voice scratched across his throat as an unpleasant feeling of shame settled in the pit of his stomach. He felt like a child who'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It was an experience he was unaccustomed to and one he didn't enjoy.  
  
She leaned against the bike next to him; Gambit's bike. "The Professor felt you would react this way. He has asked me to speak with you before you leave."  
  
Logan turned away from her, fixing his glare on the handle bars. "This is my fight, Ororo. It's not a place for the X-Men. Xavier should've known that when he told me about Gen. Corp."  
  
"He did. He knew how you would feel and that you deserved to know, Logan."  
  
"Why? Does he want me off the team? Did I screw things up with Rogue and now he wants me as far away from his students as possible?"  
  
"He felt you deserved a choice, Logan." Her voice was stern and she met his eyes with a cold, steely gaze. "He knew that you have many personal ties with the mission and that you should be given the chance to face it on your own, or to work along side the X-Men."  
  
They paused a moment as Logan absorbed the information. Xavier was a good man and despite his infrequent annoyance at him, Logan respected him. Now he had to decide if that respect was worth honoring.  
  
"I ain't used to this set up, Storm." He rubbed a hand over his unshaven chin. "Fighting with a team just isn't my style. I work better alone."  
  
"You're feeding me a bunch of lines, Logan. You're running, pure and simple, and you know it. If you want to do this on your own, fine. Do it on your own. But don't do it because you're afraid to work with the team."  
  
She paused and took a step forward, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We care about you Logan and we want to help you. Not because we think you need it, but because that's what family does."  
  
She turned to go, calling over her shoulder with a smirk. "Besides, the jet would get you there faster. You could at least take advantage of that."  
  
He chuckled quietly, releasing his grip on the handlebars. But she was right. The X-Men did care about him and they were a tight knit family. But were they right for him? He frowned in concentration. Something deep inside his head told him it was right to be part of the team. Like a memory long ago forgotten. It had a similar feeling as the nightmares, though less vivid.  
  
Maybe he already was part of the family and just hadn't noticed. He had strong ties to Rogue and Jean. And a slight desire to protect the students from a world that hated and feared them. If worse came down to it he could justify it because of the jet. But it wouldn't be much of a family if he had to.  
  
He slid off the motorcycle with a slight sigh of regret. The option would always be open to him, he supposed. But he found that he'd miss his new family. It had been nice to have the same comfortable bed to come home to every night. Maybe he wasn't losing as much as he thought.  
  
He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and reached inside his jacket for a cigar. He would still be leaving in the morning and he owed the kid some sort of explanation. If not for her sake then at least his own.  
  
The walk to the med lab was quiet and empty. Students didn't often come down to this wing of the mansion and most of them were currently at dinner. He paused, dropping the duffel next to the door and extinguished the cigar into his palm. He grimaced at the door, feeling slightly foolish coming to talk to a girl in a coma. But things wouldn't sit right with him if he didn't. With all he'd put her through at the very least he owed her an explanation.  
  
His senses were aware of it before his mind had registered the med lab's settings. Breathing irregular to Rogue's, a huskier scent, a slight rustle of fabric. There was someone else in the room. He released his claws and stepped his right foot back, turning toward Rogue's bed.  
  
His furious glare met with that of a terrified student's. "Who the hell are you?" He growled, relaxing slightly.  
  
"B-bobby. Uh, Robert Drake. I'm a friend of Rogue's." The boy nervously gestured toward her. Logan withdrew his claws, ignoring the sigh of relief. "The Professor said it was ok that I visit her. I just wanted to see how she was doing."  
  
"And?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly. Her face was still pale and as thin as parchment. A knot in his stomach twisted as her features contorted in pain.  
  
"Not much of a change." He turned his saddened gaze toward her. "It seems like she's moving more, but I don't know if that's good or bad."  
  
Logan approached her bed, unable to do anything but watch. He felt tightness in his chest and a sting in his throat. The kid's presence started to annoy him. "It's getting late, kid." His voice was low and held a hint of warning. "I bet you've got homework or something to do, don't ya?"  
  
The boy swallowed slightly and nodded, getting the message. With one last glance to Rogue he left. Logan sighed and pulled a chair next to her bed. He mounted the chair from behind and sat, watching Rogue's shallow breathing.  
  
"I got a chance, kid." He unclasped the dog tags and let them pool in the palm of his hand. "Out in Arizona. I may be able to find something out. About my past and the guys that did this to me. I know you'd want me to take the chance. I hope anyway..."  
  
He trailed off, wrapping the chain around her thin wrist. "I hate to leave you like this. I can't imagine what's goin' on inside that head of yours. But there ain't nothin' I can do for ya. And I know you're strong. I'll be here when you wake up, Rogue. I'll keep you safe."  
  
He clasped the chain around her wrist and stood. A limp curl had fallen across her forehead and he gently reached over to brush it away, trying to smooth her furrowed brow. The dog tags meant he'd be back. She would understand that, at least. He just hoped she'd be able to forgive him for failing her.  
  
Logan heard the footsteps as they paused outside the door. He turned toward the sound as Gambit walked into the room. The Cajun stopped short, looking almost surprised to see Logan. They stood a moment, watching each other warily.  
  
"How de chere?" Gambit slowly made his way over to stand opposite him. It was subtle but he was reminding Logan of the truce between them. For her sake.  
  
"She's strong." Pride edged his voice as he hoped against what he knew was logical. "She'll be fine."  
  
"I don' think any of us will ever be 'fine', M'sseur Logan." He turned slightly looking at Victoria. If possible the older woman looked worse than Rogue.  
  
Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe not, kid. Look..." He trailed off, fighting the uncomfortable knot in his stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. That's what the X-Men are about. Everyone gets a chance. Even a swamp rat like you."  
  
He kept his gaze on Rogue, even as the Cajun replied. "But you were right, old timer. I've only caused her trouble."  
  
They stood in silence, flanking the girl that had touched them both but could touch no one at all. "I wasn't much better for her, kid. Besides, she made a choice on the battlefield. A choice we gotta respect."  
  
Guilt stung his gut as he tried to convince himself that was the truth. He watched her face as various muscles ticked from an unknown stimulus. Every fiber of his being wished to replace her, to ease any of her pain. He clutched her small hand, raising it to his lips and kissing his fingers over her own.  
  
"Come back to me, kid." He murmured softly, watching the barest trace of a smile flash across her face. He stood heading toward the door. "She better be ok when I get back, swamp rat, or I'll take it out of your hide."  
  
He didn't wait for a reply as he left. Xavier was in the hall outside the med lab. Logan met his gaze for a while, slightly irked at the pleased smile the old man wore. Grabbing his duffel bag Logan continued down the hall, headed toward his room, stopping only at the sound of Xavier's voice.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've decided to stay, Logan. It will be good to have you as part of the family."  
  
Logan scoffed slightly, ignoring the weariness in the man's voice. "I ain't promisin' nothin' Xavier. Just make sure Rogue gets out of this ok." He paused and turned, looking slightly uncomfortable. "And thanks. For the help."  
  
Maybe the war was brewing. And maybe the smart thing to do would escape it all, or join the side that had a better chance of winning. But neither of those options sat well with Logan. Xavier and his team were doing a hell of a lot of good for the world and for mutants. And it felt right to be a part of that. It felt right to have chosen a side.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Closing note: There ya go. A nice long chapter. Hopefully that'll make up for how long it took to get it posted. It went a few different ways than I had planned, but that's Logan for you. Never doing what he's told. And the Bobby appearance was a cameo. He's not going to become one of the main characters. Next chapter will be Gambit's POV and we'll find out a little bit more about the mysterious Cajun's past. Please let me know if you liked this chapter, or what you'd like to see in the future. This chapter lacked action and I hope it didn't come across as boring. So please review and let me know!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tupper: Thanks for taking the time to review each chapter. It's really appreciated and helps me get a sense of what you liked about each bit. Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Rogue15: ha! You made me laugh. Your poor keyboard.  
  
Bunny angel: Again sooooo sorry you had to read the faux ch. 6. This one's the real deal. No more bad. Only good. Well, hopefully.  
  
Cherryblossomjen: I'm not really a L/R fan either. But ch. 5 was from Rogue's POV. And quite frankly I'd jump Hugh Jackman's bones if I had the chance. I'll try to make the chapters until you find out bearable. ;)  
  
Ishandahalf: You've got to be the best X-Men reviewer ever. I've seen your name all over the place in reviews. Go you!  
  
DukeStorm: I'm glad you liked. And thanks for your help with Logan. I hope I've written him adequately here. It was a little difficult, but I think I pulled something passable off. More Gambit next chapter. Just hang in there. ;)  
  
NeuroticTemptress: You caught the green eyes! Go you! That made me so happy. I was afraid no one would catch it. And she writes great stories, people. Go read them!  
  
To everyone else, a great big thank you for taking the time to review. I love you all to the moon and back! 


	7. Ace of Hearts

Author's Notes: Well, look at that. Another chapter. Huh.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Marvel's.

The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief ch.7

By Thren

Remy sighed as the last drop of bourbon slid down his throat. It was his special reserve, the last bottle left from New Orleans. It was only to be used in case of emergency. He figured now was as good a time as any.

He leaned into the cold stone of the rooftop, smoke swirling into the night sky. He enjoyed the sharp sting in his lungs and the bitter taste of the cigarette. Thief instincts had driven him to explore every inch of the school grounds and he'd found this hiding spot just over the garage. It was quiet, away from the students and the teachers, from his temporary home. Most importantly it afforded him a chance to think, Lord knows he needed it.

He hated New York. Remy could never trust a place where it got so damn cold. He grabbed the now empty bottle and frowned at it. The alcohol had given him some warmth, but he had a feeling even the sun would feel cold to him tonight. He had a long history of screwing things up, but he had to congratulate himself for this one. A small part of Remy argued that none of this was his fault. That Victoria had come after him and gotten involved in more than she could handle and Rogue had been trying to protect the Wolverine. The small part of him was quickly overruled.

He took a long drag from his cigarette watching the smoke swirl into the night sky. Seeing Victoria had brought back a lot of memories that he'd been trying to forget. Remy never had been one to believe in love or eternity, only the moment mattered. Bella Donna had changed that. She managed to stir up desires he hadn't known about. They'd gone house shopping, picked a china pattern, gotten married.

Remy pulled at the chain around his neck, dragging the ring from under his cotton t-shirt. The moonlight sparkled off the diamond; it was one of the few things in his life he'd actually paid for. Not even Victoria-Claire, Bella's own sister, had known about the marriage. Bella had decided they should keep it a secret while the Guild negotiations had been going on. They'd been so close to a truce.

He snapped out of his reverie as warning bells went off in his head. He sat up, instantly sober. They had company. He slid down the roof and back through the open window, reaching out with all of his senses. The intruder was good, too good. This was not a student out of bed but someone trained in stealth. Remy crept with an inhuman grace and stealth toward the intruder, finding him in one of many hallways. He approached the man from behind drawing a card from his back pocket.

"Tsk! Tsk!" The card crackled pink, dangerously close to the intruder's thick neck. "Not good enough, m'friend. No moves. Wouldn't want you to lose your head, neh?"

"Put de card away, Remy!" His voice was deep, raspy, and very familiar. "You still a thief, I hope—not an assassin!"

"Henri?" Remy gasped, pulling away from the man. "Henri! You son of a thief! It's been too long!"

They embraced tightly, a small part of the pain ebbing away. Remy smiled at the bald-headed, portly man in front of him. Though not biological brothers a lifetime of memories brought them closer than blood ever could. Remy led him to a porch, offering the man a cigarette.

"You know I gave that up, Remy." He leaned against the stone railing crossing his arms over his bulging stomach. "It's good to see you again, m'frerer. It's been too long since you been back to de Big Easy."

Remy sighed and tapped his finger against the end of the cigarette, igniting it. "You know I can't go back, Henri."

The older man rubbed his head absently. "I know, Remy. But you can't blame an old bastard fer tryin'. Things have changed since you left. De Assassins have changed, and not for de better. We could use you back dere."

"What's happenin', Henri?"

He sighed, looking older than Remy remembered. "Belle's father didn't fare too well after she died. An' it was only a mater of time before Julien would take command."

"Julien?" Remy dropped the cigarette in surprise. "Belle's brother? Dat little rat? He's controlin' the Assassins?"

"It ain't just that, Remy." A shadow fell over Henri's face. "He's different somehow. Changed. The Assassins are vicious under his control, all dey want is revenge against us. I don't think Julien is acting alone."

Remy closed his eyes. "What do you mean, Henri?"

"It's ain't just his personality dat's changed. He's gone crazy. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a mutant." Remy's eyes snapped open. "An' he suddenly come into some big money. An' I don' think it was in inheritance, neh? Someone else be pullin' his strings."

Henri shook his head in the silence and the ache grew in Remy's stomach. The call of blood was strong; he knew he was needed in New Orleans. That he should return and help the family that had raised him, that had given a poor little mutant kid a chance. He owed them more than he could repay. But being there would only bring back memories of her, and Remy wasn't sure he was ready to deal with that. And there was a greater debt owed below him.

"I can't go back, Henri. Not now, maybe never." His voice held true regret.

"Bullshit. Dere's nothin' stoppin' you from going back, Remy." His brother grabbed his shoulder tightly. "I know you had a thing with Bella Donna, but this has gone beyond that. Come home, Remy. It's family. Ain't nothin' more important than that!"

"We got Victoria-Claire in de basement." Remy smirked at the shocked look on his brother's face. "An' dere be a li'l chere dat be in pretty bad shape, thanks to moi. So as you can see, bro', I got enough to take care of here, let alone back at de Big Easy. Besides, I made a promise to m'self."

"Dat's gotta be one hell of a promise." Henri let go of his shoulder, smiling a bit. "Den again, if you got Victoria, Julien won't be far behind. I think maybe you've got enough trouble for now. But dis won't be the last of me, Remy. You're needed back home. An' de Big Easy don't like to be kept waitin'."

They hugged again, a brief goodbye. Remy watched him go a thought popping to mind. "Henri. One more t'ing. How did you know where to find me?"

Henri met his gaze. "How did you know I was on the school grounds?"

They stared in silence before a smug grin spread on their faces. "Fair enough."

A dark look passed over Henri's face. "One t'ing you can be sure of, bro. If I can find you, someone else will too."

Remy awoke to a rumble and the room shaking. He watched amazed as the basketball court opened and a sleek, black jet emerged, rising into the air. The jet took off into the west and the disturbance ceased, Remy shook his head. The X-Men took themselves a little too seriously for his tastes. Then again, the consequences were severe if they didn't. Remy grabbed a shirt and headed toward the med bay.

Jean and Professor Xavier were already in the room when Remy arrived. From their disheveled appearance he suspected they'd been there all night. Xavier was bent over Rogue, fingers resting a few inches from her head. Remy took a seat across from the redhead who smiled wearily at him and Remy forced a return.

"How de petite doin'?" Though it seemed impossible to Remy her skin was paler than before and his heart flip-flopped as she drew in a ragged breath.

"She's still fighting, but it's getting more difficult to get through to her. Physically she's exhausted, which makes the mental battle even more difficult." She paused, doubt creeping into her voice. "The Professor and I are doing all we can, but she's getting harder to reach. Soon she's going to be on her own."

Remy nodded absently, his gaze drifting to Victoria and frowning at the flood of memories and pain. Jean followed his stare and sighed. "I'm afraid she's in worse condition that Rogue. From what the Professor can tell, there's no discernable trace of Victoria left in her mind."

A muscle ticked in Remy's jaw and he nodded again. He could feel Jean's eyes on him, knew that she was curious, that the X-Men had been more than patient and respectful of his past. And after all that he'd put them through they at least deserved to know why one of their own was down. He wasn't going to be leaving any time soon from the look of things, and especially if Julien was going to get involved.

"Before I left N'Orleans dere was negotiations between de Thieves an' the Assassins. Fer years we'd been fighting, but m'perer and Victoria's father were trying to bring peace. Both her an' Bella Donna were de daughters o' the head o' the Guild. Bella was my…we were _involved_."

Remy paused, drawing in a deep breath before continuing. "That last night of de meetin's a knife was stolen from their Guild. Bella Donna was murdered and dey found scorch marks all over de place. Naturally dey pegged me for de thief. T'ings went to hell after dat."

The silence that followed his story filled the room. He knew she was surprised. Remy guarded his past and his secrets fiercely and though he'd left out large, important chunks of the tale, it was more than he was used to sharing. He suddenly felt far too old for his nineteen years. Jean placed a hand on his shoulder, tacit gratitude shone in her eyes.

He stood gruffly, pulling away. "Don't get too sappy on me, petite. De Gambit ain't getting' all soft on you. De X-Men gonna have more trouble on dere hands by keepin' Victoria here. Her brother ain't gonna be none too happy 'bout it. An' dere be trouble stirin' back home. Just thought you should know what you're up against. Don't say de Gambit didn't warn you."

"What do you mean trouble back home?" Her eyes were piercing, but before Remy could answer the older man gasped sitting sharply upright. The Cajun turned as Rogue cried out sharply, muscles tensing before going still. Remy itched to take action and was frustrated that he could not. Jean stood as well, patting a dry cloth to the Professor's forehead. Xavier squeezed his eyes shut exhaling heavily.

"She's blocked me out, again. This time I'm afraid it will be a while before I'll be able to help her, if at all." He worriedly rubbed his chin.

"How is she doing, Professor?" Jean's eyes flicked between the girl and Xavier concernedly.

"She's still fighting, but it is overwhelming her. She is beginning to despair. Though she's managed a slight victory I fear the worst is yet to come."

Rogue's face twisted in pain, her mouth gaping open and closed in a silent cry. Remy wrapped the sheet around his hand and grasped hers, begging that her pain would cease. Whatever god there was seemed to be listening for the lines in her face smoothed and she looked calm once more.

"There's nothing you can do for her now, Professor. You should get some rest." Jean rested a hand over his arm, the look of concern laced with feminine warning.

He sighed wearily and nodded. "You are right Jean. This battle has been getting increasingly difficult and I'm afraid my strength is waning. I'll return later this evening. Mr. LeBeau, place contact me should anything occur."

Remy watched the old man silently leave, Jean following behind him. She paused at the doorway and smiled sadly at him. "Don't give up hope, Remy. She needs that most of all."

The door closed behind them, leaving Remy alone with the girls. The two off-beat blips of the heart monitors creating a soothing melody. Remy sat again, scratching wearily at his neck. What the hell was he doing here? He had known the Assassins would come after him and that they'd bring endless trouble with them.

He sighed, a familiar ache welling in his chest. He longed for Bella, to hear her laugh, to feel the caress of her skin and her spicy scent. She always smelled as if she'd spent the whole day baking or cooking the Cajun food that she loved. At the time he hadn't been able to imagine life without her. Now he was empty.

Rogue shifted next to him, heart rate increasing momentarily. He leaned forward, watching her shallow breathing. Maybe not as empty as before. "Chere, I don' know if you can hear de Gambit or not." He paused, licking his lips. "But I'd be much obliged if you could pull out of this, m'petite. Y'see, I've already lost one woman I cared very much for."

He leaned further down, stroking her hair, being careful not to touch her skin. "An' quite frankly I be startin' to care about you, girl. An' I hate it when good beginnings go bad. Please, Rogue."

He was answered only by a soft sigh, the girl's eyes tightly closed. Hope, Remy figured, had better do some good. He leaned back into the chair, taking up a vigil over the girl. His long night caught up with him though and he soon fell into a restless slumber.

He was dreaming.

A warm, summer night in the Big Easy glittered around him, filling the sky with excitement. Remy smiled, a certain peace settling deep in his soul. He was home. Slender fingers grasped his hand and he turned to see his young bride.

"Look Remy." She pointed toward the two-story house before them, smiling grandly. "Someday, that'll be our house. An' they'll be little brats runnin' around all over. We'll finally have peace." Remy's smile grew, warming him deeply. He knew it was a dream, that it wasn't real. He didn't care.

"You don't deserve happiness!" Victoria's voice bit through the serenity. "You don' deserve any of it! Filthy t'ief!"

She flew toward him, knocking him into the dirt. Bella Donna approached behind her, covered in blood, a terrified look on her face. "Why Remy? Why…"

"Bella!" He struggled vainly against Victoria's superior strength. "I didn't do it Belle! You've gotta believe me chere!"

"Why didn' you protect me?" She fell, slowly turning to dust. He tried to cry out to her, to beg forgiveness, but only a strangled choke came from Victoria's tight grip on his neck. The woman's scream grew higher, filling Remy's world. Shrill and loud it morphed into a vibrato, sharp, jolting shrieks.

Remy woke with a start, the noise following him into the waking realm. Confusion filled him with a slight panic, hands crackling slightly with power. His breath came raggedly as his senses oriented, his mind registering the med bay settings. But the beeping sound persisted at an alarming pace.

Rogue thrashed in front of him, bringing him fully awake. He quickly stood, hovering helplessly over the girl. The tempo of her heart monitor increased his own and as he watched her flail and convulse, panic set it. She cried out, fists swiping at an invisible assailant. Instinctively he reached for her, snatching his hand back just before contact. Frantically he searched for gloves, struggling to stretch the latex over his skin. Tubes and patches came loose as she lashed out, the fast pace shrill of the heart monitor changing to a terrifying flat line. Remy grabbed her wrists, trying to contain a strength far greater than Rogue should posses.

"Merde!" He breathed heavily trying to calm down. "Xavier! Mon dieu, m'ssuer, wheel your ass down here!" He hoped that would be enough to alert the telepath. Remy wasn't sure he could hold the girl for much longer. He watched in horror as Rogue's face contorted in hatred, an evil smile twisting her lips. Her screams turned to rasping laughter. She struggled more fiercely and Remy had to straddle the girl to keep her on the bed.

"Merde alors." Remy growled, fighting against what he knew to be Victoria's strength. The Professor had said Rogue was fighting the other personas for control. Apparently she was losing. "Rogue! Chere, I thought we had a nice little chat about how dis wasn' a good idea."

She drew him close, hissing with rage and violently shoved Remy across the room. His shoulder connected with a sickening thud against the wall. The boy groaned, twisting to land on his feet. He watched the girl twisting the sheets wrapped around her, back arched unnaturally. This wasn't definitely a good sign. The door to the med bay slid open and Jean, looking slightly disheveled, came rushing through.

"The Professor is on his way. What happened?" She approached Rogue, jumping to avoid an errant fist.

"I don' know." Remy stumbled his way back, clutching his now dislocated shoulder. He winced against the pain tearing through his torso and took up place beside Rogue. "She just started screamin'. Gambit didn' do nothing."

"I'm not saying--" The door slid open again and Xavier made his way directly to Rogue's bed. "Professor, what's going on?"

"Hold her." It took both Remy and Jean to keep the girl still enough. Xavier's eyes closed tightly, fingers hovering above her head. After a moment he took a deep, shuddering breath and backed away from the girl. "Her barrier is complete. At the moment there's nothing I can do to get through, though it is not Rogue who is keeping me out." The man's gaze turned darkly to Victoria.

Remy looked at the blonde woman in surprise. Other than her sickly pallor, she showed no signs that this was anything but a long nap. "If Victoria is causing all dis with Rogue, den why isn't she fighting too?"

Xavier sighed, running a hand over his head. He looked at Rogue with uncertainty and sorrow. "There isn't an actual battle taking place, Mr. LeBeau. There is an imprint left in Rogue's memory, that is all. Essentially, it's all in her head."

The girl laughed again in grim triumph. "Dere has to be somethin' we can do!"

As if in answer Rogue fell suddenly still, the flat lining monitor eerie in the sudden quiet. Remy looked down at the girl, an icy cold gripping his stomach. He knew he should have been comforted that she was no longer anguished, but it didn't feel right. His fingers clutched her small hand, skin cold beneath the latex. He looked nervously at the Professor and Jean, but found no reassurance. He turned back to Rogue, eyes widening at the triumphant smile she now wore. Remy watched in horror as a brilliant blonde began to stain the girl's brunette hair, starting at the roots and flowing to the tips.

Jean gasped, hand flying to her lips. "She's losing."

Remy took a step forward, towering over the girl, helpless. He couldn't reach her, couldn't fight for her. A frown furled the girl's brow and the hair tightened into curls, age lines stretching her face. She looked like Rogue still, but older and crueler, her face losing the fragile innocence Remy had been drawn to. An iron fist clutched his heart. Another woman was going to die, because of his actions. Because he kept running from his battles, because he didn't have the balls to fight back. He bent over the girl in desperation, sending up a silent prayer. He wouldn't give up on this one.

"Please, chere," his voice was nothing but a pleading, hoarse whisper. "Please don't do this. I don't want to lose someone else. Rogue…hold on."

She gasped, arching up again and Remy snapped back, still clutching her hand tightly. The girl shook her head slightly as if trying to clear something away, then slowly lay down against the pillow. Xavier leant over her again, eyes tightly shut.

"He's through." Jean's voice was terse, tension radiating through her. Remy's eyes flitted between Rogue's face and Xavier, watching for any sign of what was going on inside the girl's head. After an agonizing eternity, her hair began to darken, returning to a chestnut color and losing the majority of the curl. Remy barely dared breathing in anticipation. Rogue's breathing slowly returned to a natural pace, and a calm expression settled into her features. Xavier sat up slowly and stiffly, tightly clutching the arms of his chair.

"She should be awake now." The older man brought himself around to Rogue's bedside. "Rogue? Rogue, can you hear me?" Her eyelids fluttered slightly, eyes moving rapidly beneath. Painfully slow, she opened her eyes. Remy's heart sank as glittering green eyes stared up at the ceiling. The baleful emerald he'd grown so accustom to with Victoria had replaced the gentle brown of Rogue's. He'd lost her. "Rogue?"

She groaned and raised a hand to massage her forehead. They watched her carefully waiting for any sign of the girl they knew. "Anyone get the number on that truck? Ah feel like mah head's gone through a blender…"

Remy practically cried out in relief. She was awake. Rogue was back.

Ending notes: Always late but worth the wait. The start of the scene between Henri and Gambit was taken straight out of the Gambit mini-series that came out….what, ten years ago? Anyway, I stole that. I do hope Marvel doesn't mind…More to come. Plot thickeners and whatnot. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
